


Our Marks

by amazingbrado



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Matt and Shiro are bros, Matt is scary, Multi, No Smut, PLEASE READ NEWEST CHAPTER- ANNOUNCEMENT, Pidge and keith brotp, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Unrequited shatt, shiro is a Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingbrado/pseuds/amazingbrado
Summary: Lance hated his mark. He hated the god damn forsaken thing that marked his childhood. He despised it. Until he met his other half.





	1. The Red Lions

Lance hated his mark. He despised it.

At least, that's what he told himself as he cried, wrapped in his small thin arms. He hid from the group of 11-year-olds that chased him down the curb.

Everyone has marks. A mark is this little symbol or picture that represents some part of your life. Usually, you get one based on your talent or trait. They tatter up your body and you get new ones as you grow. Hunk has a wrench on his chest to represent his love and talent for engineering and a heart on his arm to represent how loving he was. Pidge had a design on her neck that looked like a computer chip to represent her love of tech and a vine up to arm to show her growth as a person. Of course, they have many others, but those were Lance's favorite.

Lance himself had a ship on his hip that he knew meant he had to be a pilot and a tree on his back to represent his closeness with his family. He loved those marks but he had one mark that he hated.

Lance was born with a rare mark. Over his heart, a fire. The fire was red and even felt hot to the touch as if it was real. Not only that, but it moved. It never stopped sparking and swaying like a real fire. No marks moved other than soulmate ones.

"Lance you're mark is a soulmate mark," his mother had explained to him as a child, " You should be proud. They are extremely rare. You are born with a soulmate mark."

Lance remembered his six-year-old self-being shocked. No one was born with a mark, you developed them. Soulmate marks meant that there was only one person you would ever fall in love with and it could never be bargained with or changed. Lance had known about love marks, you got them when you fell in love and they were always over your heart. His neighbor, Shiro, had one. Shiro had lots of cool marks all over his body but the one he seemed to be most proud of was a golden triangle with a smaller blue triangle inside of it. His wife, Allura, had one as well. Hers was a small black lion with yellow eyes.

Love marks were powerful but Soulmate marks born with such a thing. Pidge and Hunk, his best friends, usually told them to back off but it didn't stop the kids from teasing him. Even still, he liked his mark. It felt...warm. That was until middle school.

The mark changed. The mark didn't burn brightly. It was faded and small. Everyone noticed as it no longer through the shirts he wore. He remembered sitting at his desk as the pretty girl in class pulled down his shirt and laughed. He was told how it meant his future lover didn't exist and that he would forever be alone because when you were born with a soulmate mark, you could only love once. How could you ever fall in love with someone who was dead or wasn't even real?

Lance remembered walking home alone because Pidge was sick and Hunk stayed after school. He heard the kids coming behind him. They pushed him to the ground and ripped off his shirt. They drew a huge X on his mark and laughed. They kicked him and punched him and left him to cry alone on the floor. He could never forget how not his tears felt or how painful his ribs felt, bruised and battered. He felt his mark with his hand, the mark that had once filled him with heat was now cold and lifeless.

He hated his mark.

* * *

"LAAAANNNCCEE."

Laughter erupted the halls,as wind flew past Hunk's black hair. Lance laughed and winked at a few girls as his feet bolted across the tile. Three guys ran after the boy, their faces red with anger and splatters of color tattering their uniforms. Hunk sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Do I have to go after him or can I just pretend I didn't see that?", Hunk spoke aloud to himself before turning and running toward his best friend.

Lance turned down corners, the teens behind him still chasing him despite running for so long. He was pretty far ahead of them though so if he could create a distraction, that would get them out of his hair. He bursted out the school's front doors and through the parking lot. His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into Pidge, who he accidentally tackled as she was getting onto her bike.

"Ow...Lance?"

"PIDGE YOU HAVE TO SAVE-", he turned and saw the three boys standing only a few feet away with glaring at him. "Uh oh."

Pidge didn't even need to look over Lance's shoulder to know what was happening.

"Don't tell me: You exploded a paintball in the boy's locker room as a prank."

"Yup."

"Jocks that will beat you to a pulp?"

"Most likely."

"Bring it on."

Lance jumped on her bike and she koaled her way on his back before they took off. They peddled as fast as they could, down the sidewalk. The bike swerved around pedestrians and around cars.

"I think we got away.", Lance breathed heavily.

"Uh, L-Lance?!"

"What?"

"We. Just. GOT ON THE FREEWAY."

Lance's eyes widened as a semi truck honked loudly, its headlights flashing their way. Pidge and Lance screamed as they steered their way around the giant vehicle only to be met with another car and another. They swerved left and right before finally making it off the populated road and onto the side. Lance pulled up against the sidewalk and panted.

"L-lance. What the fuck is-", Pidge begin to breathe out before Lance threw his head back. His laughter filled the air like sparks. His heart began to glow, even through the uniform. A small fire took shape from the strong light. It looked like an actual burning emblem, hot to the touch and crackling on the man's chest. Pidge couldn't help but stare as it died down.

Pidge looked up and saw Lance's face. A sense of shock waved through her for a second, seeing the ashamed look on the mostly humorous guy. He folded his arms over it and turned away, obviously sensitive.

Pidge sighed ,used to that treatment, and cleared her throat. "You know you almost just killed us both."

"I know, wasn't it awesome?!"

"No. Not awesome. Terrifying."

"A terrifyingly awesome experience."

"Oh yes, I love almost dying to do much."

"Lighten up, Pidge! Come on let's take the back road home."

"Not if you're steering."

x x x x x x x x x x

"Lance, what is wrong with you?!"

Hunk flopped on the lengthy boy's bed and set down his backpack.

"Besides being a freak, nothing much."

Hunk's expression softened for a second before Lance tugged on his coat and brushed a hair out of his face.

"Lance, you are going to get kicked out of the Garrison."

"Live a little, Hunk. It was just a - somewhat - harmless joke."

"Do you even take this seriously? We are in the best school in the country, not to mention THE STRICTEST."

"He's not wrong.", Pidge added from the windowsill, "It was hard for you to get in any way."

"Stop worrying so much! I'm fine. Here I'll make it up to you guys."

"Uh oh.", Hunk stiffened.

"I've been thinking-"

"That's never good."

"- and what if tonight we go out to the Red Lion concert???"

Pidge perked up at this and smirked from her computer. Hunk nervously looked at their smiles before asking, "Red Lion? What's Red Lion? Is that like a band? A safe popular band? Like One Direction even???"

Pidge snorted, "The Red Lion is a band that plays shows at the Black Theater."

"T-The B-Black Theater? You mean that outdoor club where emo bands sing and teens drink and that people are murdered-"

"Only one guy even died in that rampage. That was like years ago anyway.", Lance waved him off.

"Lance how did you even figure out they were playing tonight?", Pidge asked, typing vigorously.

Lance scoffed, "Pidge, please. I know my way around-"

"It's because Nyma's in it, isnt it?"

Lance let out a sigh, "Okay so maybe I figured out she's the lead singer, whatever. How did you know?

"They aren't a popular band, how would you have figured out about their shows?"

"Okay well anyway, are you guys in?"

Hunk looked at Pidge, who looked at Hunk, who was currently sweating buckets.

"...OKAY FINE.", Hunk gave in and slumped down on the bed.

Lance did a little cheer and Pidge smiled before laying on the ground and sliding the laptop off her stomach.

"This is going to be awesome."

* * *

It was not awesome.

First of all, Hunk was terrified most of the night. Lance had to practically supervise the guy. Lance wore a white shirt with a black hoodie and black jeans with a silver chain attached. He put on a black hat with golden spikes to complete the look He put a black crop top with a yellow strip down the middle and similar jeans to Lance's without the chain. Pidge dressed perfectly in a black skater skirt and a white crop top with black stripes going in different directions. She let her long hair fall with a lazy beanie resting on her head. Finally a pair of black boots and round sunglasses completed her look.

They stood in the line with 10$ in hand, handing off the money as they entered the scene. A metal fence surrounded the whole area. There was a large stage, a mosh pit, a dancing floor in front of the stage, a food court and a bar. White,blue, and purple lights flashed on the dancers who rolled with their partners to the beat.

"Hey is that Shiro?", Pidge called, looking over the crowd to a man standing by the bar. Shiro was a newlywed, around 23, who leaned against the wall. He wore a black long sleeve with white crossed sleeves that clung to his muscles handsomely and black jeans that welcoming covered his toned legs. He looked up and smiled at the girl who came toward him.

Lance knew that head of hair anywhere. "Allura?!"

She had her long white hair falling to her hips, curled messily, a black headband securing the top. She had a tight black dress that stopped right above her knees and black heels that probably don't even hurt her perfect feet.

The trio wandered over to them as the couple began to exchange sly kisses.

"Didn't expect to see the lovebirds here?~", Lance singsonged, padding over. The couple jumped before looking over at them and blushing.

"Wha-what are you guys doing here? Aren't you underage?", Shiro asked, giving them the concerned dad look.

"More like aren't you over-age? Won't you get bored, grandma.", Pidge stuck out her tongue, yelping when Allura grabbed it before grabbing Shiro's hand to the dance floor.

"Let's see who's old now!", Allura danced close to her husband, grasping his shirt lightly. The rhythm seemed to flow through her body like water, taking control of her every movement. Shiro kept along perfectly, totally in sync with each of her improvised beats.

"They are so perfect, damn it. Come on Hunk let's show them how we can dance.", Pidge tugged on Hunk's wrist and pulled him into the crowd leaving Lance to clap along from the side. Pidge and Hunk jammed before he bumped into a girl in a gray crop top and black jeans. She pushed a piece of her silver hair behind her ear and blushed before dancing with him shly.

Pidge gave him a thumbs up and ran over to Lance. "He scored."

"I can see that.", Lance giggled as his best friend attempted to keep up with the new girls movements.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

Lance paused. "Don't feel like it."

"But you love to dance at these places. You can't just feel like it."

"I'm waiting for the Red Lions to play. So I can see Nyma.", he lied, cooly,the dishonesty rolling off his tongue.

"I guess that makes sense. Black Dalihia is up right now, huh? Morbid name actually. I wonder if I could get and interview...", Pidge stared as the band loaded off and looked back a Lance who was already shooing her.

"Go have fun, I'll be fine."

"Thanks Lance, love you, bye!", The short girl zoomed through the crowd and Lance's smiled faded.

He put his hand over his heart and hissed. His mark burned as it did sometimes but this feeling was different. Lance had begun to realize over time that his fire did things when his soulmate felt certain emotions. What he felt now, was weird. The fire felt nervous but also excited and a tad overwhelmed. The strongest feeling in his chest, however, was a strong burning like the hot coals of a new pit or the steaming of lava.

Lance held his chest, knowing his mark was glowing as he pulled his jacket over his heart.

"AND NEXT: THE RED LIONS!"

The man on the speaker made Lance jump in surprise before finally looking at the stage. A man with tanned skin and blonde strands of hair peeking out of his beanie sat at the drums, eyeing Nyma to his left. His abs bulged from his sweaty white muscle shirt.

Nyma had pale skin and two long blonde pigtails that fell to her elbows. She wore a red dress and dark red lipstick across her plump lips. She held her long fingers on top of her keyboard delicately.  Lance took a long look at her from the stage and smiled at her appearance. That was when be noticed the other guy.

He had light skin that was hidden by a black v-neck layered by a red flannel and a black leather jacket. His jeans stuck to his legs and black fingerless gloves hid his hands. The thing was through Lance off was his mullet. A mullet in this day and age. A red guitar hung around his neck that Lance hadn't noticed until he started to play.

Lance's heart began to grow hotter as he watched the guy sing fluently into the mic, throwing his.hands in formations on his shiny instrument. The music grew quieter in his ears, only able to hear the pounded in his ears. The fire grew so boiling hot, scorching hot.

The singer winced for a second, a shiver falling down his back. He kept singing but his voice now sounded out of breath. He shivered again and dropped his guitar, clutching his shirt.

The music stopped and Nyma stood up from her keys. Lance could only see her mouth words but the scene grew blurry as the blistering hot pain shot in his mark. The singer collapsed and looked into the crowd, anxiety clear on his face.

And that's when it happened. The two made eye contact and the whole world stopped. It was like nothing else exists except fire and water in that moment. In that moment, where Lance says blue pouring from the man's chest and felt red sparking in his.

Then they both fell, only seeing black


	2. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lance is a dick, keith is antisocial, hunk is caring and Pidge is always right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soRry this is last minute. I was very busy →_→ BUT HERE IS THE UPDATE. ENJOY •̀.̫•́✧

_It hurts. It burns. Flames licked Lance's bare chest and body, wrapping its hot tentacles around each limb. The fire was scorching, hotter than a million blazing suns and yet it didn't hurt. It snaked in through every entrance and pore in his body. He was breathing swelting ash._

_The searing flames staring at him contently. They began to form the shape of a person, grasping at his face in extreme temperatures. He reached out to the fiery spirit and connected his eyes with the dark indigo eyes filled with fear._

_Hot_

"Lance?"

_Too hot!_

"Lance!"

_No, I don't want you!_

"LANCE!", The tan boy shot up, breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. His eyes adjusted to the light, Hunk at his side with tears in the corners while Pidge sat on his other side. Shiro and Allura talking to a man in a white coat.

"W-where am I?", he gasped, finding words.

"You passed out at the concert so we brought you to the hospital.", Pidge explained as Hunk grabbed Lance in a firm hug.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD MAN!"

Lance wheezed a bit and Pidge turned to Shiro and Allura who was now approaching with the doctor.

"Hello Lance, I'm Dr. Balmera. Can you tell me what you remember before passing out?"

Lance blinked, holding his head in thought, and looked down.

"I was standing by myself when...my mark started...well it..."

"You okay, Lance?", Shiro touched his shoulder and Lance realized he had tightened his grip on his shirt. He released a little and looked them in the eyes.

"It started to burn. I know it has before but usually when it starts getting hotter, it just feels like a candle sized light...but this time it...it really burned. Like...scorching...and then I guess it got too much? I collapsed and saw...some guy?"

Lance touched his now throbbing headache as the doctor nodded.

"Some guy? Are you talking about the lead singer? The guy who fainted too?", Hunk wondered aloud. Lance cocked his head to the side and Hunk began to explain, "The lead singer of The Red Lions passed out the same time as you. I felt a weird feeling and turned and saw you on the floor when he collapsed."

"According to your records, you have a soulmate mark. Do you mind if I see it?"

Lance tensed and side eyed but tugged his shirt down anyway. His mark looked swollen and red around the skin, the mark itself still glowing slightly. The doctor reaches out and touched the skin, making Lance wince before pulling up is shirt and folding his arms.

"Just as I thought..."

"What is it?", Allura asked, intertwining her fingers with Shiro to relax.

"Do you know much about soulmate mark, Lance?", The doctor began scribbling on his clipboard.

 

"I know they are rare and can glow and-and obviously burn.", Lance almost growled.

"They don't just burn and glow for no reason. We don't know too much about these kinds of marks as they are extremely foreign and rare. Your mark is the first soulmate mark I've seen in all my years of being a doctor, even my whole life and as you can see I am very old.", he chuckled.  "What I do know, is soulmate marks act up for a reason. It's not a just random."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me give you an example. Say your soulmate mark was a flower.", he picked up a daisy off a potted plant and held it up. "If the flower blooms and grows tall, then you soulmate is happy but if it wilts," He bent the flower in exaggeration, "then your soulmate is depressed."

"What happen it the flower dies?", Hunk asked nervously. Dr. Balmera didn't even look at him and instead crushed the flower in his hand, letting it fall to the floor.

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory, Mr. Garret."

Hunk gulped and hid behind Pidge.

"So what does it mean when it almost kills him from intensity?", Pidge asked bluntly.

"It wouldn't have killed him, Ms. Holt. But that's a good question. Previous cases of soulmate marks have said that their marks glow and act up when they met their soulmate for the first time, however, it has...never been this intense."

"Are you saying-", Hunk's eyes widened before looking at Pidge.

"Lance met his-"

"Soulmate...", Lance finished, touching his mark softly.

"Oh my...that means that the singer on stage is...?", Shiro tightened his grip on his wife's hand.

"Keith Kogane. 18 years old, orphaned since he was 10, high school homeschooled and-"

"MY SOULMATE?!", Lance now was out of the bed and pacing.

"Correct."

"But- how? I- thought...I-"

"Shouldn't we confirm it first, Dr.Balmera?", Shiro said,  touching Lance's shoulder lightly.

"Yes of course. I'll see is Mr.Kogane is awake."

"No need."

They all turned to the doorway to where the voice came from to see ,this so-called, Keith standing in the frame. He looked at the ground, almost in a devastated look.

"Mr. Koga-"

"Keith. Just call me Keith.", he said, still not looking up.

"Keith. I suppose you heard some of this?"

"I came in at the flower example."

"Then can you confirm it?", The Doctor eyed Lance who was also looking at the ground.

Keith looked at Lance and then up at the ceiling. He tugged down his shirt to reveal a mark that was blue in the shape of what looking like a lake. Lance finally looked up and stared at it, before pulling down his own shirt. The two boys finally made eye contact and time stopped.

Both of their eyes widened as they just stared. Lance could see every speckle of color in Keith's eyes, every hair that decorated his head, every freckle that guarded his skin. He saw Keith's water mark glow and start to thrash, angry waves running across his skin. He didn't even notice his own mark erupting sparks until he felt the burning heat. Keith shivered and held his chest, face scrunching up.

"Doctor are they alright?!", Allura holding her hands over her face. Lance was suddenly aware of the others in the room, blinking as he focused back in in reality. They pain faded and was now only slightly hot, but still glowing.

Keith panted and straightened back up, letting out a shaky breath. "Keith are you alright?", Shiro asked, holding out a hand to help him remain balance. Keith blinked at him and moved away, uncomfortable with the sudden intrusion of space.

"What was that!?" Pidge yelled, glaring at Dr. Balmera.

"The first encounter. It's a little overwhelming at first, isn't it? Keith, what do you feel?"

Keith too seemed out of breath to answer but breathed out, "Drowning."

"I thought as much. Well, introduce yourselves!"

The two boys eyed each other before Keith sighed and held out a hand.

"I'm Keith. And you are?"

Suddenly, Lance became very aware of his anger. This is the guy who is behind that torture mark that even calls lucky. This guy is the reason he wakes up in a pool of sweat or why he's scared to leave his house alone because someone from school could jump him.

"I'm going home.", he gritted out, moving around his soulmate's hand, who stood there in shock with his hand still out.

"Lance!", Hunk raced out after him, calling his name, followed by Pidge.

* * *

Lance couldn't stop his feet, he didn't know where he was going but he had to get away from there. He felt the anxiety creep up his neck like a familiar spider that visited the spider webs on his twisted mind often. He felt his head swirling and blackening.

"Lance!", the voice was distant as everything just blacked. His lost the oxygen in his lungs, unable to breathe like drowning.

He felt something press against his back, opening his eyes and snapping him out of the trance. Hunk's concerned eyes looked into his own, the bigger man holding him in his arms.

"Lance you okay?", Pidge's voice came into volume.

"Breathe buddy. Look at the sky. What color is the sky?"

Lance looked at the early morning sun barely piercing the sky.

"Red, orange, and a little bit of lilac." He breathed out before pushing himself out of his best friends arms.

"Can you breathe okay?", Pidge asked handing him a water out of her bag.

"I'm okay, it was a small attack."

They three began walking home, silently before Pidge finally spoke up. "Lance, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy you were born to be with is standing alone in that hospital and you don't even care."

The blue eyed boy tensed up and refused to look at her.

"Mullet boy can go fuck himself."

"He's got a name. Anyway, What's your problem? There are people who would kill for what you have and you're just going to-"

"I pray every day that I don't have this god damn monstrosity! I didn't ask for this okay?!", Lance's voice dropped a tone, almost whispering: "I don't want this. I want to be normal."

"Lance...", Hunk held his arm.

"So Keith", Lance spat this name out with hatred as if he were poison in his mouth, "- can go rot in hell for all I care."

"You know what Lance-"

"Pidge-", Hunk began.

"No Hunk. Lance, I want you to know that you aren't the only one who suffered through all of else."

"What did you guys suffer? Huh?! Did you-"

"No. But he did.", Pidge pushed Lance back, poking his chest. "The fire was put out. From what the doctor said, it seems like Keith went through some tough shit, alright? It's not right for you to just pretend like he's the bad guy because he isn't! Those fucking assholes who picked on you are."

Lance went quiet, staring at the younger girl shock as she glared at him in small fury.

"I-...I"

"Save it, Lance. I have to get home before my parents flip and you should too. Shiro and Allura managed to convince the doctor not to call your mom because it wasn't anything serious. I'm pretty sure that's illegal but whatever."

Pidge set down the skateboard that Lance hadn't noticed she was carrying. She jumped on and began to skate away before turning back and looking at him.

"Think about it."

The drive home in Hunk's car was quiet.

* * *

The rest of the week was shitty.

The jocks that chased Lance had filled his locker with water and doused all of his work. He got grounded by his mom for going out and not calling. Not to mention, his heart ached. Well, more like his mark. Every time he thought about Keith, which was now often, his marked burned. He felt it's aura crying out for him to find his soulmate.

Lance wasn't sure what to do.

He still hated the guy but he knew Pidge was right about everything she said. Even so, how was he supposed to find this kid? He didn't know where he lived, what school he went to, or even anything about his band.

Lance tugged his things into his backpack and slammed the metal locker shut, sighing as he racked his brain over and over again.

"Hey Lance, our wonderful history teacher, Mr.Altea, wants to see you.", Hunks slid the straps of his bag on his shoulder, voice dripping with a tease. "I have to go across the street and get Aria from her friend's house. Meet me at my car?"

"Sounds good.", Lance turned the other way and opened a classroom door, welcomed by his favorite teacher.

Mr. Altea was a ginger with a thick mustache and a fit body. He was quirky which he liked but also Allura's close cousin. Lance got to call the guy Coran because he was special.

"Ah, Lance! I wanted to ask you about your paper and the topic you are choosing for...", Coran rambled on and Lance listened, sorta, before he got a pat on the back and an escort out.

"Call in Nyma for me, will ya?", Coran ordered as Lance left the class. Sure enough, the blonde haired beauty stood outside the class. He gestured to the door and saw her face redden in anger.

"Don't lay a finger on him, asshole.", she gritted out, tossing her hair behind her and entering the room.

What was that about?

He shrugged and walked out of the class and stood in the front of the parking lot, waiting for Hunk to drive up.

The silence was calming but almost forced. He heard a sneeze behind him and froze, whipping his head around.

Oh.

That's what that was about.

Sure enough, Keith was behind him. He seemed to regret his sneeze entirely, looking at the ground.

"Keith?"

"Um. Hi. I- I'm waiting for Nyma...she's uh...she'll be out in a sec. I'm not like- stalking you or anything I just-", the poor guy tried conveying his words, failing poorly, before smacking his face with one hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, Mullet Man."

Keith rolled his eyes and put one hand on his hip, " I got that, I meant why so late. Also... Did you just call me Mullet Man?"

"Come on, man. Who even has that haircut at this age?"

Keith glared at him, tugging at the strands of his hair. "It's not that bad."

"Dude you're lucky you're attractive for else that would look terrible.", Lance's lips quirked up a bit.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Not the first one."

"Wow. Thanks. I should just go, Nyma's taking a long time.", Keith began to walk away before Lance's instinct kicked in. He grabbed the boys arm and stopped him.

"Wait-", the moment his arm touched his,a flash of light rushed through his whole body. Time froze once again, only aware of the burning chest ache and the shocked boy in front of him. He ripped his hand from Keith's arm and jumped back. Based on the other kid's expression, he felt it too.

"I- um...we got off of the wrong foot. I mean we kinda can't avoid this because of the- you know the...the-"

"The mark. Yeah, you didn't have to be a such a douche."

"Shut up, I'm trying to apologize, okay? I just...I still hate you but my chest has just been..."

"...freezing."

"Burning." , Lance corrected and straightened up. "Anyway, I just thought we could- IDK talk?"

Keith stared at him, expression unreadable. He took out his phone and handed it to Lance.

"Phone number."

Lance's raised an eyebrow and smirked, punching in his number and handing it back to him.

"Bye Mullet Man."

"Don't call me that."

Keith almost smiled, turning and walking down the pavement with a huff.

Lance watched him leave, just thinking about so much. He turned and saw that Hunk's car was now parked, watching him. How long had he been there? He hopped in and they began driving.

"So. Keith?"

"Don't tell Pidge, she'll say she told me so."

Ba-ding!

Pidge (212-479-7990): told ya so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyma and Keith being besties is very nice to me.
> 
> Follow ME ON TUMBLR @spaceliterallyanything and join me for chapter 3 on the 27th.


	3. No New Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hasn't gotten a single message from Keith and it's starting to annoy the fuck out of him.

Lance got no new messages.

None.

Not a single god damn text or even phone call.

"This is ridiculous! I give him my number and he says NOTHING. IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS, HUNK! TWO GOD DAMN FUCKING WEEKS!", Hunk shushed him as the people around their lunch table stared at them. Lance looked around and hushed his voice. "This is pissing me off."

"If you want to see him so bad, ask Nyma."

"That's gonna make me look desperate."

"You are desperate.", Pidge added, typing away on her laptop while shoving a peanut butter cookie in her mouth.

"I am NOT desperate Pidge. Can't you like do some hacking-thingy and find out his number?"

"So,", Pidge rolled her eyes, " asking for his number isn't creepy but stalking him is?", Lance groaned and hit his head on the lunch table.

"I don't even know why you are so worked up about this. I thought you hated Keith.", Hunk took a big bite out of his sandwich and gave Lance a questioning look.

"I do! But my mark has been acting up like crazy and I don't really like third-degree burns."

"Okay well then wait for him outside the school today. That's where you met him first, right?"

"That won't work, Hunk, he was only there waiting for Nyma to get out of class. It was, like ,a one-time thing.", Hunk thought about it for a second before looking up and  smiling. 

"Well, I have a feeling she will be staying after school today."

Lance, confused, looked behind him and, sure enough, saw Nyma. She wore a black skirt and a red crop top with converse and a high ponytail. Unsurprisingly, she was getting dress coded for the length of her skirt and skin shown on her stomach. Even more unsurprisingly, she was fighting back.

"IF TELL ME TO SHUSH ONE MORE TIME I WILL PUT YOU UNDERGROUND, YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Is she quoting  _It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia_ "?", Pidge wrinkled her eyebrows.

"Yup.", Hunk said shortly, popping the P. Lance smirked and leaned his cheek against his palm.

* * *

 

_Red Lion Group Chat_

_Blonde Beauty, Keef Fire King, Chocolate Rolos_

 

_Blonde Beauty: Keef ;-;_

_Keef Fire King: What_

_Blonde Beauty: I got dress coded again T_T_

_Keef Fire King: EXCUSe mE?!_

_Chocolate Rolos: Oh no._

_Keef Fire King: I'm gonna burn that dumb fuck of a principal_

_Blonde Beauty: Plz do_

_Chocolate Rolos: guys chill, Keith you can't even burn him_

_Keef Fire King: I'll write a very angry song about him._

_Blonde Beauty: SWIFT HIMMMM_

_Keef Fire King: also how are you like never angry, Rolo.  
_

_Chocolate Rolos: \\_('_')_/ I am eternally chill_

_Keef Fire King: Do you have detention_

_Blonde Beauty: yeah for fighting back_

_Keef Fire King: that's ma girl. I'll pick you up after school_

_Blonde Beauty: k I gtg my algebra teacher is giving me the stink eye_

_Chocolate Rolos: Bye babe <3_

_Blonde Beauty: Bye~ <3_

_Keef Fire king: ew_

 

Keith laid on his bed and groaned inwardly. He let his hand drift through his jet black hair. He seriously hated dress code, as he hated most gender stereotypes and society conforming norms. Suppose he just wanted equality for everyone on a lot of levels. He especially felt protective of Nyma, she was by far his favorite person in the world. if he weren't profoundly gay, he might be interested in her so obviously he was going to defend her any chance he got. He swiped open his phone and open his contacts. He stared the number, finger hovering over the call button. 

_Call him. Just do it._

His mark felt cold and he shivered before putting his phone back down. Keith wasn't a baby about these things. If something had to be done he would just do it. For example, when Rolo was too shy to ask Nyma out. He remembered how he walked up to her and practically shoved the information in his face. He didn't understand why people couldn't just do what they needed to and when they needed to do it. It wasn't until this moment that he truly felt this way. He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was but it was a mix of anxiety, fear, and uneasiness. No one could really help him either. He had a douche for a soulmate who for some reason wanted to hang out with him even though he hated him. That wasn't exactly a common situation in real life despite it happening often in fantasy books. Keith honestly had no idea what to do. He didn't want to be stuck making awkward small talk with him and then end up never talking again due to how weird it was. 

He dragged himself out of his house and in his motorcycle, thinking while he drove. He pulled up the school and braked before stepping off and staring at the entrance. The black haired boy sighed and began walking toward the school, looking around him uneasily.

"LANCE! I HATE YOU!", Keith looked straight ahead just as a flash of brown clouded his view. His head collided with another and they both tumbled back, legs tangling with bodies pressed against each other. Keith's violet eyes met ocean blues ones, lips barely grazing each other, arms on both sides of his now flushed body. Keith's mark felt cold, practically drowning him with the amount of water he felt in his body. Lance's eyes widened and he pushed himself up, grabbing the frozen in shock boys shirt sleeve and running with him down the street.

it wasn't until they finally stopped that Keith actually came back to reality. "Lance?!", Keith breathed out. Lance was now panting, hands on his knees, looking up at the boy. "What just happened?!"

"I grabbed you and we ran, what does it look like, Mullet?"

"I meant what led up TO THAT!"

"Nyma got mad at me for following her and I ran and then I tackled you- accidently, of course, I'm not desperate- and then we ran."

"You. are the worst. runner. ever."

"Shut up, you've already pissed me off  the last two weeks.", Lance groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"How?! I haven't even talked to you!"

"THAT"S THE PROBLEM! I give you my number and you don't send a GOD. DAMN. SINGLE. MESSAGES.", Lance yelled throwing his hands around in frustrated motions. Keith straightened up and his eyes widened slightly.

"Did you...wait for them?", Lance opened his mouth to say something else before making eye contact with Keith again. They both stared at each other, cheeks dusted in a light rose color.

"I...I don't know. I mean," Lance snapped back into reality, furrowing his eyebrows," I still don't like you but my mark has been burning for...what I'm guessing is you."

"Oh...same here.", They connected eyes again but this time Lance broke contact right away with a cough into his caramel fist.

"Hunk told me to invite you but me, him, and Pidge are going to the Fair tomorrow. Do you want to come?", Keith blinked a few times.

"Yeah...uh, I'll text you, for sure, so you have my number too."

"Cool. See you...soon?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay- um bye."

Lance turned and practically ran down the street, away from the awkward invite he had just asked. Keith took out his phone and sent the quick text before shoving it back in his pocket and turning back to the school. He jumped at Nyma who stood only a few feet from him with a disapproving look. 

"Don't do it, Keith."

"We are just hanging out, Ny. "

"He's trouble, alright. He always has been."

"It's not a big deal. I like that he's not being 100% rude to me now."

"It doesn't matter, you are going to slip up and then he's going to be his flirty and cocky self-"

"Well if you haven't noticed yet, I am literally his _fucking soulmate._ It's impossible for me to fall in love with anyone, so even if we did start something, which we sure as hell aren't as you can see, it would have been literally fate. So drop it and let's go home."

Nyma looked like she wanted to say more but instead huffed and walked away.

* * *

 

"Can we ride the Zipper first?!", Pidge tugged on Hunk's hand and squealed at the rides in glee.

"We have to find Keith, he says he's here already.", Hunk looked around and blinked a few times as did everyone else around.

"Found him.", he gasped. Lance turned and felt his own eyes widen. Keef had pinned back two parts of his hair, putting his hair half up and half down in a ponytail. He wore a white crop top with the words "NO." written in big letters and light jean shorts accustomed by a pair of converse. Keith didn't just break gender norms today, he was slaying while doing it. Almost everyone in the area was staring, some in shock, some in disgust, some in adoration, and some were seriously just drooling but the boy didn't seem to notice or even care. Keith had  _nice_ legs, surprisingly enough they were smooth and very well shaped. Lance hadn't realized how bad he had been staring until they were face to face.

"Lance?"

"Oh- um hi, sorry. This is- these are my friends from the first time we met, you know, the hospital where- well you know-", Pidge stepped in and stood in front of Lance.

"I'm Pidge, that muscly guy is Hunk. Nice to meet you, would you like to go on the Zipper with me?", Keith blinked a few times before nodding.

"We'll get food while you guys go on the first ride.",Hunk pulled Lance away who was still at a loss for words.

"Hunk."

"Yes,Lance."

"I have to kill him."

"What?!"

"He's going to kill me so I have to beat him to it."

"I think he looks nice."

"He looks HOT! HOT, HUNK! IT'S NOT ALOUD. I REFUSE."

"Too little, too late bud. Now let's get corndogs. I'm craving so hard."

 

Turns out, Pidge and Keith love rides. Lance knew Pidge loved anything that could kill her but he really should've seen it coming that the two would get along so extremely well and ride all the rides before Hunk could even stop feeling nauseous about one. After the chaos of that, they all bought an ice cream and sat down at a table nearby. Lance looked at the ground, never making eye contact with Keith.

"Hunk,Truth or Dare?", Pidge asked pointing her spoon his way.

"Truth."

"Have you been on a date with that club chick at all yet?", Hunk blushed and licked his cone.

"Maybe...one at the aquarium last Saturday."

"I called it!"

"Whatever! Lance, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh."

"I dare you to give me your ice cream.", Lance took one last bite and slid it across the table.

"You are the worst dare-giver in the world. Er- um...Keith, Truth or Dare?", Lance asked, still not looking at him.

"Truth."

"Do you dye your hair?", Keith coughed and hid his mouth behind his hand.

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Mullet Man.", Now looking at Keith with folded arms.

"I don't!"

"I can see those brown roots from here, Keithy-boy."

"Say whatever you want to make yourself feel better. Hunk, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tickle Lance for being a jerk.", Hunk smirked and was on Lance before he could even process what happened. The two boys took off in fits of giggles, Keith laughing at them.

"Fuck you!", Lance yelled from far away.

"Keith, Truth or Dare.", Pidge asked as the other boys were running around.

"Which would you prefer?"

"hmm. Truth. Okay so, do you have any conspiracy theory?", Keith hid his smile behind his ice cream.

"Maybe."

"Oh, dude! Like what?"

"...I'm just saying, the moon landing looked so fake."

"I KNOW RIGHT!?"

"AND THE MANDELLA EFFECT IS SO REAL MAN. COME ON! HOW CAN SO MANY PEOPLE FORGET THE SAME THING?!"

"HONESTLY! Okay but...aliens?"

Keith smirked and Pidge returned the smile back. By the time Hunk and Lance came back, the two were far too deep to stop them. Lance smiled to himself as they all walked toward the exit. Lance tugged on Hunk's hand and look up at the big white Ferris Wheel with colored booths.

"Wait...let's go on the Ferris Wheel before we leave."

They lined up and the booths slowed to a stop as people exited each one.

"Okay, Hunk and I will ride together and you guys will ride together.",Pidge pointed at Keith and Lance who squirmed uncomfortably where they stood. The two boys looked at each other awkwardly, still not comfortable in each other's presence. Lance may still not like the guy, but he doesn't think he hates him either. He had to admit that he's had a really good time with him. A part of him wanted to befriend the kid but the other part of him ached in past memories. 

Keith looked at him and held his breath. Lance had been a dick since he met him but today he was...real. He was nice to Keith even if it wasn't completely upfront. The blue eyed boy seemed somewhat casual but also avoided Keith's eyes a lot. Actually, he didn't look his way at all and when he did, he looked away before he could realize. It was probably his clothes, Keith hadn't taken into consideration that Lance might have something against him wearing somewhat "feminine" clothes. Even so, a part of him knew that Lance wanted to be his friend too.

"I'll go if you will.", Lance looked up at Keith and nodded.

"Let's go, Hair Dye."

They slid into the booth and the metal bars began to lift them up and around the wheel. Lance looked out the window and pressed his face against the glass.

"Dude, look at that view!"

"We just saw all of it."

"No I mean,", Lance gestured for Keith to look out the window. He hesitated before sliding across and staring out into the scenic air. Bright colors of red, pink, yellow and green. Flashing colors and lost balloons ran around each other into the light tangerine sky. A yellow tower reached for the cloud, made of metal that looked like it had been woven around each other by perfect nimble fingers. Everything looked so small, especially the people who each stood out in their own way. Keith's eyes widened and he suddenly felt very light, almost weightless, where he sat. The sunset painted colors of a fierce lion in blends of fiery colors. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Keith nodded and looked at Lance who was still look out the window. He turned and made eye contacted with his soulmate, staring into his eyes as if they were stars themselves. Lance broke contact and looked straight ahead, this time earning a huff from Keith.

"Why do you do that?!", Keith asked, folding his arms.

"D-do what?"

"Never even look at me! Every time we so much as make eye contact you rush away from it! Is it my clothes or do you still just hate me?!!", Lance looked at the floor while Keith's face turned red in frustration. "I thought that maybe you didn't care about this kind of stuff! I mean is me wearing this kind of outfit so fucking absurd to you."

Lance looked up this time in an almost frustrated look. "Wait- What?! You think I won't look at you because you aren't wearing 'masculine' clothes?" 

"What else could it be?"

Lance gave him a look mixed with 'are you kidding me?' and shock. "Keith, you look  _hot._ " 

Keith's face paled a bit, toning down his angry red glow as he stared at Lance. "What?", he gulped out.

"You look hot! You're showing a lot of, like, skin and- Dammit! I thought you knew! Why do you think so many people were staring?!"

"People were staring?", Keith was now flushed red.

Lance let out an inhuman noise of disbelief. "Keith! Obviously! You look like a God! Seriously what the hell?!"

Keith was now practically steaming, a blush covering his entire face. Lance stared at the scene with blush dusting his own cheeks slightly. Keith was really easy to read. You could tell when he was angry, embarrassed, uncomfortable, frustrated, or happy. Granted, those were the only emotions Lance had seen of him but hoped the other were just as easy to notice. Keith, when he was embarrassed, was by far the most unique emotion he had seen. His entire face was red just about as equivalent to a cherry, he shook slightly while trying to force himself not to do anything that would make him more embarrassed or cover his face. His lips were a thin line and his eyes didn't dare to look at Lance. Finally, his violet eyes looked at his direction and widened. Lance hadn't realized he was reaching out. His fingers barely touched the rosy man's cheek. His finger grazed down his chin lightly, and Keith shuddered. Their faces moved closer, breaths tangling into each other like two trails of smoke. 

"Lance...", Keith gasped out just as Lance began to tip his mouth to Keith's. 

_Lance, what are you doing?_

"Are you nervous, Keith?"

Keith's head was reeling, his heartbeat going a mile a minute. His felt h was drowning is pools of burning water, boiling water beneath his thick skin. The contact was too much, his mark going crazy as waves thrashed on his chest. Lance paled for a second and moved back. 

_"Lance, kiss me."_

Lance's head reeled and he put his palms to his ears. 

_"Lance." Heavy breaths and moans._

"Lance?", Keith had lost most of the blush in his face, now slightly worried. The ride stopped and Lance bolted out of the booth just as the guy unlocked it. He didn't know where he was running, lost in thought once again. He had to get away. He heard people calling his name but he didn't care, his legs burning.

"Keith, what happened?", Pidge tugged on his shirt. Hunk chased after Lance, saying something about Lance's anxiety.

"I... I don't know?"

 

 

 

_Did you really think this was real?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS chAPTER IS So LATE. I've been busy as heck and honestly didn't think I could get this chapter in on time (which I obviously didn't). Follow me on Tumblr for more updates @spaceliterallyanything. See you next Thursday! (Hopefully)
> 
> Also Blonde Beauty is Nyma, Chocolate Rolos is Rolo and Keef Fire King is Keith if it wasn't obvious.


	4. It's Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith what's to know what the hell, Lance's family is cute and dreams are nightmares in a blissful white coat.

_ Of course, this is your fault. Did you really think this was real? _

"Lance, if you are going to run from your problems then either actually run home or get a job and buy yourself a god damn car! Seriously, you can't run from this guy forever. Now I'm going to be late for class. I should tell mom about him-"

"Please don't, Sophia. I'll get a job. I'll buy a car just...don't tell her about him. I'll talk to him again, it just- freaked me out.", Lance rubbed his eyes, he looked at his sister who now looked at him worryingly. She had thick curly black hair that stopped at her shoulders like lumps of coal. She had slightly darker skin than Lance and slightly shorter than him. 

"Because you almost kissed him?"

"Not only that I..."

"Is this...because of of...her?"

"No. Well, partially. But I didn't even do it, like, it wasn't my choice."

"What do you mean?"

"It felt like...I was being controlled. Like it wasn't even me doing it. My mark just started burning and the burning took over my hand and my words were just-...coming out!"

"Woah like possession?"

"Kinda. I think it was my mark. I came to my senses when I heard Jaic-... _ her _ words in my head. I just flipped and his face was way too close and just- ah! Listen, I don't hate Keith but I don't like him like that either."

"Yet."

Lance rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car just as his older sister grabbed his hand.

"Lance wait...You found out that when a soulmate mark acts up, it could mean that the other person is going through trouble right? So what happened with her...maybe... just maybe-", Lance scoffed.

"It was,", Lance held up finger quotes,"for the best."

"No. That it was worse for Keith.", Sophia shut the car door and drove off before Lance's eyes could even fully widen. He turned and started walking into his home, seeing the lights of his little brothers and sister's rooms go out as the night twinkled. He had to admit he felt guilty, he hadn't ever actually thought about it that way. He always blamed his problems on the mark that when the fire on his chest went out, he didn't think anything of it other than that it brought him more trouble. Sure, he was worried at first but when the bullying and...incidents worsened, he ended up just growing angrier. Maybe the saddest party was, he didn't even know what he was quite so angry about.

He closed his door lightly and flopped on his bed, groaning in his pillow. He closed his eyes and felt sleep fill his body. He hadn't realized how tired he really was until he fell fully asleep. He woke up to the sound of a little rap at his window and turned toward the blue curtains closed, covering the glass. Lance ignored it and squeezed his pillow, engulfing himself in the darkness in his room. A persistent knock came again and this time the blue boy glared in its direction. He dragged himself off the bed and to the window, tearing apart the curtains.

"Hunk, I'm trying to sleep!", Lance paused and didn't see the dark face and black strands of short hair of his best friend. He saw a pale face and violet eyes staring at his. Keith held onto the window with his think hands, wrapped in black motorcycle gloves. Lance narrowed his eyes and opened the window.

"Before you yell at me, can I please come in?"

"How do you know where I live? How did you even get up here?"

"I climbed the tree and jumped. Please let me in, I'm slipping and this position is really uncomfortable.", Keith breathed and pushed himself up a little to emphasize his point. Lance hesitated before grabbing Keith's arms and pulling him up. The boy slipped through the small space and rolled into his room, landing on the ground with a light thump. Keith wasn't wearing what he wore hours earlier, though. He wore a big black sweatshirt with a red lion and black jeans. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, stands sticking out wildly and yet he still looked perfect. Lance was definitely not disappointed her wasn't wearing the crop top and short shorts, not at all. 

"Did you just spy roll into my room?"

"I thought it was just called a somersault."

"What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?"

"Hunk.", Keith said simply, standing up. "When you fled, I went home and changed. I was planning on staying home and watching Saw in pity but Hunk texted me."

Lance raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Hunk told you to climb to my window and stalk you."

"He said he wanted to pull a 'You Belong With Me' moment but I had no idea what that meant so instead he told me to tap on your window.", Keith shrugged. Lance cursed under his breath and went to the window. He looked at the window on the house across from his and , sure enough, Hunk was sitting on his bed with a big paper sign that read "TALK TO HIM!!!". Lance glared and shut his curtains before turning to the other boy.

"What do you want?"

Keith sighed. "I want to know what I can do. You've run from me twice already and we've only had like 4 encounters. I don't know why but I do know that something felt different about today."

Lance sat down and rubbed his neck. "About that..."

"Maybe the reason soulmate marks are so rare is because of how powerful they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your mark overridden your senses and made you almost-", Keith blushed a little and coughed before continuing, " _ kiss _ me. My body reacted but I mean-", Keith fidgeted slightly. He needed to get ahold of his stupid teenage hormones. "It was different."

"Different."

"So far the whole thing 'you can only love your soulmate thing' has been true because when the whole Ferris wheel thing happened, I reacted. I knew it was different because it felt sort of overwhelming like it wasn't even me doing it. "

"See it was the same for me!"

"But what if it makes us do...you know...more..."

"You can say the word sex, Keith.", Lance raised his eyebrows in an unamused look. Keith folded his arms and huffed.

"I didn't just mean sex but whatever. The point is if our marks were able to take over our senses who's to say that they won't do it again but worse."

"I guess you have a point but we were able to stop it."

"What if we can't? I mean I wouldn't have stopped if you didn't pull away and flip out.", Lance scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"True...So what do we do then, Mullet Maggot."

Keith ignored the same and wrinkled his nose in thought. He ran his pale fingers through his hair and sighed. Lance couldn't help but note how cute he looked when he was thinking. "We should...ah! We should distance ourselves."

Based on Keith's frown, Lance could tell he had a very unconvinced look on his face. "Distance?"

Keith put a hand on his head and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you like hate me or something? Shouldn't you be happy about this?"

"Well,it ends up hurting my mark when you are too far for too long."

"I don't mean that we should stop hanging out, I just don't think we should be too close or alone."

"Oh, that makes sense. I mean we'll probably only see each other on weekends because of school and stuff. You don't even live around here. At least I don't think so or else I'd be seriously mad at myself for not realizing about you earlier."

"I moved here about six months ago from California but Lance I have to tell you-"

"Where do you even go school? Do you have friends?"

"I have Nyma and Rolo. I'm also homeschooled but-"

"Who's Rolo? Is he that drummer guy in your lame band?"

"One, it is NOT lame. Two, he's the drummer and Nyma's boyfriend but Lance I-"

"Her boyfriend?! How am I supposed to get with her now?!"

" _ Dude _ . I-"

"Whatever, we don't even like each other."

An unsaid  _ yet _ hung in the air.

"Okay, whatever. I need to tell you something."

Lance's head snapped up when he heard a thump outside his room. "That's probably my cat, Blue. Just try to be quiet.", Lance's voice moved down to a whisper and he beckoned Keith to come closer. He had only taken a single step when the door began to open. Keith snapped his head to the door, his foot losing balance in front of him. He tumbled into Lance, who wrapped his arms around his hips to secure him, throwing his arms around the taller boy's neck. They both could only blink at the two kids standing in the open doorframe. 

One of them had tan skin like Lance's with dark brown eyes and dark leather hair. He wore a baggy t-shirt with sweatpants underneath and a toy sword in his hand. The girl next to him has brown hair to her upper back and light skin. Her eyes twinkled brown as she gripped onto her light purple nightgown with one hand and held the arm of a stuffed animal in her other hand. The little girl squealed and looked at the two boys were held each other tightly, face's flushed. 

"MOM! LANCE IS MAKING OUT WITH HIS BOYFRIEND!", she ran down the hall and the little boy followed. Lance managed to scramble after them and into the hall, leaving Keith standing in the bedroom. The blue eyed boy returned with the two kids in his arms, sighing. He sat the two down and shut the door.

"Mia..shhh."

"Who's he?", the boy said while pointing his sword at Keith, who was unsurprisingly not intimidated. 

'I'm Keith.", He said, raising and eyebrow. He kneeled down and sat on the ground.

"What kind of name is  _ Teeth? _ ", the boy retorted. The girl next to him shot up and smiled brightly.

"Maybe he has very white teeth!"

"Shhhh-!", Lance held a finger to his lips. "He said his name is  _ Keith _ , not Teeth."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!", Lance whispered-screamed. 

"Then why were you kissing?"

"Friends can kiss! I kiss Matt all the time.", the girl defended.

"That means he's your boyfriend.", The little boy rolled his eyes.

"No, no it does not. You are not dating Pidge's older brother. He only lets you kiss his cheek because you are cute. And Keith is only a friend.", Lance turned to Keith. "This is Mia and Marco, eight-year-old twins."

"Can Teeth be my boyfriend, then?", the little girl raised his hand high. Keith barely sputtered out a protest when he wrapped her tiny hands around his arm.

"Listen, I need you two to not tell mom about this."

"Why should we?", Marco dropped a sinister smile. Lance rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you all my candy from Halloween."

"- And I get to keep Teeth!"

"My name is-", Keith started.

"And you get to keep Teeth as your boyfriend.", he turned to Mia and Marco, holding out his pinky. "Pink promise?"

The twins looked at each other, smiled and curled their pinkie's around both of Lance's. The twin's older brother reached the top of his shelf and handed them a paper bag full of a colorful bouquet of sweets. They smiled and Marco marched back to his room with Mis following silently behind him. Mia came back into seconds later and hugged Keith's neck before bouncing out of the room.

"Did you just sell me to your sister?"

"Not for very much."

"Oi-"

"Listen, you need to get out of here. My mom is going to get any minute and wonder what all the noise was and if my siblings are dead."

"Wouldn't she have already got up?"

"No, she's probably staring at the ceiling and wondered just how to kill me for interrupting her sleep. I'll just tell her that Hunk dropped me off after the fair."

Keith's climbed out the window and hung from the windowsill. "Do your siblings usually call him your boyfriend?"

"They think everyone is my boyfriend or girlfriend since I came out as bi."

"You're bi?"

"Dude, we are  _ literally _ soulmates."

"Oh well-"

"Get out of here, Romeo.", Lance scoffed.

Keith frowned. "I don't want to kill myself with poison next to your not-so-dead corpse."

"I am  _ not _ Juliet."

"You called me Romeo as I'm hanging from your window. Obviously, you are."

"I'll be Mercutio."

"His arrogance fits you.", Keith jumped down and rolled into the grass.

"Oi- Watch it, Montague."

"At least I don't die first!", he ran out of sight and Lance sighed. He closed his window before falling on his bed. He dialed a number and pulled his phone to his ear. 

"Hey~ So how dif it go?"

"Mia has claimed Keith."

Hunk's hearty laughter came from across the line. "At least Matt get's a break now. I'm glad you guys talked."

"Yeah...I got to hit the sack, Mama is going to be pissed if I'm not asleep by the time she comes out."

"Goodnight, Mercutio."

"YOU HEARD, SNEAKY BENVOLIO."

Hunk laughed before hanging up. Lance smiled and slipped into sleep, hugging his pillow softly.

* * *

_ It burns. Lance's eyes snapped open, looking around the space around him. He felt the familiarity of the area, remembering the hot flames that made the person in front of him. He reached out to the body again just like he did every night since he was young. The ember-made man smiled warmly and began to move toward him, his lower half like an ocean of smoke newly lit fire that dragged across the floor easily. Lance reached out to him, desperate and suddenly so longingly, and touched his cheek. The man hissed and darted backward, steam erupting from his cheek. He breathed shakily and let out a sigh as the wound began to grow back into flames. _

_ "You aren't ready yet." _

_ Lance didn't quite hear the words or see the man's lips move but he felt as the sentence was being written in his head. He looked at himself and back at the boy, curious on how he was able to hurt him. The boy smiled wearily and looked up into the white sky that didn't seem to live in Lance's mind. He touched his arm and sighed _

_ "I've been extinguished before." _

_ Lance held his hand in front of his face and saw the skin melting into water. _

Lance shot up, gasping a breath of air. Hunk eyed his from the driver's seat.

"You alright, Lance?"

"Uh...yeah? I think so. Where am I?", he stretched out his arms and yawned.

"On our way to school...? Don't you remember your mom yelling at you to get up this morning."

"Nope. Pretty sure you just kidnapped me."

"Oh please, I wouldn't have dressed you."

"and definitely not like that either.", Pidge added from the back, Lance not even realizing they were there.

"Hey! I like my look.", they stopped in front of the school and got out of the car, walking side by side.

"Anyways, did you dream in my car?", Hunk asked.

"A little...why?"

"You kept mumbling things about fire and stuff."

"I...I keep having these dreams about this fire-looking person. They remind me a lot of Esmeralda from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ when Frodo is singing that song about basically have a boner for her and she's like in his fireplace or something.", They walked into class and sat down in their seats that were all side by side. They had claimed them their seats even though there wasn't a seating chart because it was the only class they had together. People listened because Pidge threatened them with her tiny rage.

"Like the same dream over and over again?", Hunk asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, they aren't always the same, more like the same theme. It's always a white room with just that singular spirit-thing. They are always doing something different. The dream just feels...familiar."

"Didn't you just say it's a reoccurring dream?", Pidge lifted and eyebrow.

"No, I mean like...before that. Kind of like I've seen it millions upon millions of times."

"Interesting.", Pidge tilted her head and looked up, eyes widening. Her lips turned into a smirk. "Not the only interesting thing."

Lance raised and eyebrow and Hunk looked in the direction where Pidge looked before slapping a hand over his mouth. "I think we have a new student."

Lance finally looked above his classmates. Nyma had a bright smile on her face, the bright orange uniform hugging her body tightly. Any other day and Lance would have stared in awe and he did stare but not at Nyma. Instead, he stared at the arm candy she acquired with an uncomfortable and annoyed look. One very striking feature was the 

God.

DAMN.

MULLET.

"Keith?!"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so...  
> this chapter is hella late.  
> School has been stressful but I'm trying my best. I'd like to also say that this chapter got deleted like 3000000 times. I can't promise weekly updates but I'll make sure they aren't like months apart. Sorry for being a bad writer.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @spaceliterallyanything to get more information or ask me dumb questions that I would love to anwser.


	5. Too Close Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith joins school and meets a new friend but our boys learn that things aren't like they planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOO LATE.
> 
> MY PHONE BROKE AND I WAS SO BUSY WITH FINALS I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> I promised myself this year that my updates would be more frequent. If there's a specific day of the week that you guys would like me to update on let me know in the comments or on my Tumblr @spaceliterallyanthing. I'll do better and I'm in the process of planning out the rest of the story so I'm not just drawing blanks.
> 
> ENJOY!

Lance sputtered slightly, a red blush filling his cheeks. Keith wore the Garrison senior outfit tightly on his pale body. A white button up was nicely fit underneath a loud ugly orange blazer with a small golden school logo sewed into the pocket. Keith tugged at the black tie uncomfortably and sighed as he slid his hands into the pockets of his gray slacks. It wasn't very fair that, somehow, he actually looked good in the uniform. Keith's name tumbled out of Lance's mouth before he could even think about it and suddenly the new kid's head snapped up in his direction. Nyma narrowed her eyes and looked at Keith expectantly who wasn't even looking at her. He rolled his eyes and released himself from her grasp before trotting over to the trio. A few students whispered as he did and a twist of something unknown flipped in Lance's stomach as he stood up to meet him in front of Hunk and Pidge.

"What are you doing here?I'm like 90% sure you were being homeschooled.", Lance managed to get out. Keith raised an eyebrow before putting a hand on his hip and poking Lance in the chest with his pointer finger.

"If you had listened to me and let me talk last night then you would've heard me tell you that I was be enrolled here for my last semester before I graduate.", Keith accused but Lance could see his lips curve up in the corners. Hunk snorted and Pidge smirked slightly.

"Oh. well-"

"Welcome to Garrison High School, buddy.", Hunk interrupted, slinging an arm around Keith's arm and pulling him in an affectionate side huge. Keith smiled and nodded politely.

"More like welcome to Hell if we are real here.", Pidge mumbled from her laptop but smiled in Keith's direction. Hunk twitched his nose at her but she ignored the gesture.

"Thanks, guys.", Keith turned back to Lance and returned his hand to hip before smirking, "Do I get a welcome from you?"

Lance opened his mouth to reply when he heard words come out that weren't his, "As if.". Nyma walked up behind Keith and placed her hand on his shoulder lightly. "Keith, I get the whole soulmate thing but I have to introduce you to-", Nyma looked at Hunk and Pidge before doing a full body sweep on Lance,"...Important people.". Lance's gut twisted and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I'm going to kill her.", Pidge stood up and Hunk picked her up as she struggled under his arm.

"Nyma-", Keith began but Lance interrupted him almost immediately.

"Actually I do.", Nyma raised one eyebrow and Keith furrowed both of his. The blonde beauty gestured forward and Lance forced a passive-aggressive smile. The blue eyed boy look down at Keith and silently prayed that all his years of flirting have paid off in any way. Lance grabbed Keith's hand gently, white skin contrasting with the Cuban's darker hand, bringing it up to his mouth. His lips kissed the raven's pale thin fingers lightly, not even a kiss but more like a butterfly's wings lingering on the light skin. Lance reached into his throat and let the sweetest voice he could flow from his throat.

"Welcome to Garrison, _Keith_ ,"

Keith's heart fluttered in his chest, a visible blush coloring his usually colorless face. He must have stared longer than he though because suddenly Nyma was completely red-faced with anger and stepped in between them.

" _Keith, when you need me I'll be in the classroom next door."_ , Nyma's words sounded forced and hollow which actually managed to intimidate Keith slightly as he nodded. She flipped her hair and sashayed away toward the door with a slam. Lance smirked until he felt a painful smack on his arm.

"OW!"

"Don't do things like that!", Keith sputtered, blush still in effect. Lance chuckled and swatted Keith away from him.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry! It was an impulse."

"I can see that, lady's man."

"Ladies _and_ gentlemen apparently.", Lance poked Keith still-tomato face and Keith swatted at his hand.

"Absolutely not."

"Aww~ come on, Keith. Wasn't I romantic?", Lance batted his eyes and made a suggestive face.

"I refuse to answer that. I would like to take back that greeting."

"You loved it. How are you liking school so far?"

"Well", Keith looked down at himself, "These are the ugliest uniforms I've ever seen in my entire life."

"Yeah, orange is not your color. Although, is anything you're color?", Keith smacked him in the stomach this time.

"Does this outfit look good on anyone, though?", Keith said matter-of-factly.

"Definitely not you." Pidge tweaked her glasses. She was now back in her seat after escaping Hunk's hold.

"Yeah that outfit looks so bad on you that Lance had to avoid looking at it by staring at your ass-", Lance threw a pencil at Pidge who dodged it and smirked.

"I didn't even know we would have to wear uniforms. I pick Nyma up every Friday and she never has this on."

"Friday's are free-day!", Hunk informed, smiling to himself. "As long as it's school appropriate, you can wear whatever."

"Great, that means I don't always have to look like a mess."

Lance whimpered at the thought. Sure, Keith look good in his uniform but compared to the other torture devices he's succumbed Lance too,(oh god, the thighs) this was a blessing. He couldn't help but heat up while thinking about the soft skin that Keith had shown at the fair and in his bedroom...on his bed-

"Anyway, can I sit with you guys? I don't really have any other friend's in this class.", Keith itched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, you can sit next to Lance and I'll sit next to Pidge.", Hunk moved his stuff besides the smaller girl as Lance gave him an alarmed look. Keith looked at the seat by the window and back up to his soulmate, repeating this a few times. Lance looked at the room full of teenagers who were all looking Keith and whispering, the girls and possibly a guy or two blushing.

"Have a seat, buddy."

* * *

 

Apparently, Keith was popular. At least, that was what Lance had said.

A few guys have tried inviting Keith to lunch and some other girls had offered him the same thing but the difference was, the girls had tried to caress his arm (to which Keith had flinched away from immediately) while the guys had patted him on the back. Lance had mumbled something about Keith being "teen royalty in the making" after glaring at anyone who tried to come toward their seats. After class, he had been instantly nabbed by Nyma and dragged away after managing to wave goodbye to Pidge, Hunk, and Lance. He had been practically guarded by the blonde beauty until his fourth period.

"I have Algebra in the A Wing, what do you have?"

Keith looked down at his schedule and back at Nyma. "Drawing and Painting in the E Wing."

"I'll walk-"

" _Nyma_. I know you are looking out for me but I can do this myself. You are going to be late for class."

"What if you get lost?"

"It's okay, I saw it on the way to Broadcast/Technology earlier. I'll be fine."

Nyma sighed and blew her hair from her face. "Fine. Text me after class and we can meet up for lunch.". With that, she tossed her golden locks behind her and she walked away in the opposite direction of him. Keith let out a heavy sigh and jogged to his class. Art wasn't Keith favorite subject, he had always liked engineering and music more, but it gave him a more...nostalgic feel. He opened the door and blinked at the bright light.

Most of the classrooms in the D-Wing have large windows since they were at the edge of the school but most of the classrooms had blinds. The blinds had been completely ripped out and, in replacement, had different colored curtains hung. Keith could imagine what the somewhat transparent cloth looked like with like coming through once the curtains were closed; Purple, pink, blue, yellow, and green light mixing in the room like northern lights. The black tables were splattered with paint and the cabinets were painted different colors. The walls were all painted by students so beautifully that Keith had assumed that they had won the spot as he trailed his finger over the signatures at the bottom.

"Keith!", His head snapped up at his name and saw a familiar woman was waving at him. Her white hair was tied into a bun and she had a gorgeous dark blue high-low dress. Long lace sleeves filled her arms and black heel boots clicked as she walked in front of him.

"Allura?"

'I'm surprised you remembered my name."

"I'm not very forgetful.", he shrugged. " _You're_ a teacher?"

"The art teacher. _Your_ art teacher, so watch your respect."

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be a teacher. I mean, you're so casual with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge."

"Lance and Hunk were my neighbors before I was a teacher. I was a newlywed at 24 when I moved in with Shiro. Lance and Hunk were about 9 years old when I met them and Katie- I mean Pidge moved in across the street a year later. She was only 6 years old at the time but the boys adopted her very fast. I became a high-school teacher that year and I've been teaching teenagers art since. 8 years later and I've got two 18- years-olds and a huge troublemaker of a 14-year-old teaming up to toilet-papering my house every Halloween."

Keith smiled at that "Oh I get it. Although, I have a question? You said 'Katie' a minute ago. Is Pidge's real name Katie?"

"It was when she was a little girl. Once she got to middle school, she shut herself off from us.", Allura looked toward the window sadly and back at Keith, "She was in a bad place, I suppose. Matt Holt, her brother, had told everyone to leave her alone and that he would help her. He picked her up, dragged her to his car and didn't come back for a few hours. When he did, she had cut all of her hair off and wore these thick rimmed glasses. She looked so happy and from then on she would only answer to Pidge. No one asked. It made her happy and we never doubted her."

"Wow. That’s cool of you guys."

"Yes, wow." Allura smiled before jumping at the sound of school bell ringing. "Oh, there's the bell. Go have a seat anywhere."

"Thanks, Allura."

"That's Mrs. Shirogane to you.", she winked and walked to her desk, where a tall man with bright orange hair and a thick mustache stood in a perky position with the perfect posture.

Keith looked at the room filled with students. A lot of them had turned their attention his way, all with different expressions that he was terrible at reading. Some of them whispered while looking at him or giggled to their friends except for one girl. She sat in the way back of the classroom with her head down, sketching in her notebook. Keith let out a relieved sigh and trotted over to her. He put his bag on the ground and dropped his sketchbook on the desk. The girl jumped and looked at him before turning her head in confusion. Keith finally got to see her dark face and hazel eyes. She had dyed her hair a gray silver color that looked elegant flowing down her shoulder like a river of melted metal. She wore a short blue floral jumpsuit and brown boots. The girl smiled kindly after a second before speaking.

"Hi, you are new right?", Keith blinked a few times before replying, practically seeing the sparkles and rose appear around her face.

"Uh, Yeah. I'm Keith."

"Oh, that's a nice name. I'm Shay, pleased to meet you.", She held out her hand and smiled again, this time scrunching up her eyes and showing her wide smile of perfectly white teeth. Holy shit, she was a Disney princess. Keith shook her hand and managed to smile back.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Are you new to the school?"

"Uh, yeah. It's my first day."

"Oh, that's so exciting! Welcome to Garrison."

Keith blinked a few times again. Shay stopped smiling and slumped a little. "I-I'm sorry. Am I being rude? or too informal?"

Keith blinked again before answer with an unreadable face. "Oh, god, no. I wasn't-", Keith sighed and looked her straight in the eye. "Don't take this in a weird way but you are the nicest person I've ever met in my life."

Shay blinked a few times before laughing, one hand on her stomach and a few little tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry. That's really sweet of you." "How come you aren't wearing your uniform?", Keith asked looking at her outfit. "Oh I wear this for art so I don't get anything on my clothes. Mrs. Shirogane was kind enough to allow me too."

Allura clapped her hands together loudly, grasping her student's attention quickly. She instructed the class on how to start a portrait. She went over a few basics on head shape and framing to which Keith had zoned out of a little bit.

"I want you to try drawing your partner for the class for practice and make sure to bring in a picture of the person you want to sketch for your portrait project starting soon. Please begin."

Shay turned to him and smiled before picking up a yellow sketchbook and framing his face with her hands. Keith took a deep breath and put the pencil to the smooth beige paper. He pressed his pencil hard against the paper and has to erase the dark line around her chin.

_Keith, you are too hard on everything. Start with a light sketch._

Keith took a deep breath and continued to draw Shay while adding some shadows on the inside of her hairline and on the side of her neck onto her shoulder.

_Shadows and shading make your work look better than it actually was._

He began to sketch the long silver hair that made Shay so unique when he heard her giggle to herself. Keith look up and saw Shay holding a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Keith. You aren't very good at staying still."

_Stay still! I can't draw you if you keep making weird faces!_

"Oh, am I moving my body too much?"

"Oh no, not that. It's okay, you just have some very unique expressions. You go from concentrated to thoughtful and worried and so much more. You don't get to see so many feelings in a singular look very often. You should very happy to be a model, I'd love to let you see what I can capture."

_To sit for one's portrait is like being present at one's own creation! That's what an old Alexander Smith said, you should listen to what he says._

Keith just stared at Shay, completely frozen and baffled.

_You better be a better model when you older._

"Keith?"

_I don't care what you want. Oh, great! I got paint on my shirt, I'll be back._

"Keith, are you alright?"

Keith blinked a few times before replying, reality flowing back in. "Uh, yeah. I lost my train of thought."

Shay looked a little worried but shook it off and leaned toward his sketchbook.

"May I see?"

Keith looked at his sketch and smiled slightly. It wasn't as good as he imagined it to be but it captured her radiant glow and flowy hair pretty well. Her painted lips curved into a small smile that he had seen so many times already. "Yeah, sure.". He flipped it towards her and she let out a gasp of joy.

"Oh, it's wonderful!"

"It's okay for one of my first times."

"Want to see mine? It's not my best work but I think it will do."

Keith nodded, a tad excited to see hers. She turned her book around so he could say. Keith's mouth fell open and he grabbed the drawing, pulling it closer to him. She had drawn his hair perfectly down to the sliver of hair that was longer than all the others on his side. Everything was so precise from the missing spot in his eyebrow where he had accidentally cut with scissors to the scar on his neck from when he fell from a tree as a kid. His eyebrows were knitted down in a concentrated look and his lips were slightly pursed. The shading was smooth and well done and the erase marks were barely noticeable.

"Shay...this is amazing."

Shay blushed slightly, "You think so?"

"I know so. You really have a gift."

"More like a purpose.", she smiled.

"Purpose?"

"You can't really have a talent unless you discover it. I discovered art and found I was pretty good at it but I'm only able to do this from practice. I can only practice with motivation. "

"What's your motivation?"

"I like to learn more about people and drawing them helps. I get to observe their many faces and masks mixed with their emotions and expressions. It feels...magical I suppose."

Keith smiled slightly and his eyes darted to the paint pallet on her arm. She had an art mark.

"What's your motivation? I mean, you don't seem very much like an art person, " she gestured to the music note mark under his eye, a mark which no one tended to notice that often, "but you seem so captivated when you draw."

_I don't think you'll every been as good as me. I am ###### ######, of course!_

"Someone...very special to me liked art. She taught me a lot about art. Everything I know. I miss her and drawing feels...nostalgic."

Shay looked shocked before her face warmed in genuine happiness. "That's really sweet."

Keith looked down at her sketchbook again. "Can I look through more?"

Shay nodded and turned to pack up the rest of her bag. Keith flipped through the pages of person after person. It wasn't all people. She seemed to like to draw gems and daffodils as well as the sky. He turned to flipped past and draw before widening his eyes and looking back at the drawing. Keith knew who it was without even think about it. The crinkle of his cheeks when he smiled big and wide was sketched tremendously.

"Hunk?"

Shay snapped to him and her face turned bright red. "Wha- I - um...do you, uh, know him?"

Keith looked at her and blinked. "Yeah, he's one of the only people I know in this school. He's a friend of...", Keith's voice trailed off.

_My soulmate?_

"Uh, a friend of a friend."

Shay looked like she was about to fall out of her chair. "Wait, he goes to this school?!"

Keith raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "Is that not how you know him?"

"W-we went to the same camp in middle school. I saw him at a concert I was dragged to by my brother a while ago. We danced while, uh, I think _The Red Lions_ were playing?"

Keith remembered the last concert he had done and flushed bright red.

"He ran off in the middle of the song and I heard rumors that a guy fainted by the bar. So did the lead singer. You know you look-", Shay's word trailed off and she held her hand to her mouth. Keith was completely red. So he really did faint at the same time as Lance. "Oh my, you are...are you...?"

Keith laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, I am."

"Oh wow. Your music is nice.", Shay smiled her perfect princess smile once against and Keith let out a sigh of relief. He smirked maliciously and put a hand on his hip.

"Want to meet them?"

* * *

 

"Hunk!", Lance turned around and saw Keith running to them. He had amusement in his eyes and his hand around someone else's hand. Lance tried to hide the fact that he slightly disappointed that he was looking for Hunk and not him. The big man himself turned around and raised and eyebrow. Keith smiled at him and pulled out the person behind.

"Hunk, this is Shay. I believe you may know each other."

 _Shay_ pulled a hair behind her ear and looked up at Hunk. Lance cocked his head to the side and thought about how she had seemed so familiar. Memories of Hunk pulling her to dance echoed in his head before recognition showed on his face. Pidge was smirking and had folded her arms, looking up at Hunk who was bright red.

 

"Hi, Hunk. I- I'm not sure if you remember me but I was-"

"I do. I remember you. H-How are you?"

"G-good. You?"

"Great!"

"That's cool..."

The pause was painfully awkward and Lance felt uncomfortable just standing next to them.

"Can I, uh, get your number?"

Shay blushed profoundly but nodded. Hunk took out his phone, letting her type in the numbers timidly.

"Here."

"Th-Thanks. I'll text you!"

"Yeah, cool.", Shay turned to Keith and smiled brightly. "I'll see you later, Keith.". She jogged out of the school, long silver locks flying behind her.

Keith turned to Hunk, innocently batting his eyelashes and slinging his arms behind his back. "Hey, Hunk."

"Keith I half hate you or embarrassing me and love you for bringing her to me.", Hunk managed to say, face still bright red.

Keith's smiled got wider and Pidge snorted next to him. Lance walked over to Keith and slung his arms around his shoulders. "Dude, that was awesome.". Lance felt Keith freeze and looked down at his blush-coated cheeks. He snapped her arm away, creating a foot worth of distance from them

 _"We should distance_ ourselves."

Lance itched the back of his head. "Uh, I need to get home and get some homework done."

"Oh yeah!", Hunk locked his arm with Keith. "I say Keith comes with us."

Lance's face was full of panic but Hunk had ignored it and suggested they get ice cream on the way home.

"Keith? Where are you?", They heard a voice down the hall. Keith's hair stood up.

"If we are going to then can we go now. Nyma won't leave me alone for two minutes.", Urgency clear in his Keith tone.

Lance scowled and went to grab Keith's arm, remembering how rude and possessive she had been earlier.  He caught himself and instead grabbed Keith's shirt. They rushed to hunk's car and to the ice cream parlor down the street. Pidge got a mint chocolate chip, Hunk got raspberry cheesecake, Lance got cotton candy and Keith got cookies & cream.

A splash of cotton candy splashed on Lance's cheek and Keith had to hold back from brushing it away with his thumb.

Hunk's car pulled up to Lance's house and each person filed out of the car. Lance unlocked the door with a key around his neck. Keith heard squeals and saw Mia and Marco run and hug their big brother's legs. They moved onto Hunk and Pidge as well before Mia stopped in front of Keith and shrieked,

"TEETH!", before pulling him down and hanging onto his neck. Mia turned toward Hunk and Pidge and pointed to the shocked teen. "That's my new boyfriend."

Pidge looked up at Keith and back at Mia. "I'll make sure to tell Matt he's been dumped."

After being pried from Mia's hands, the gang got Keith up to Lance's room and began to study. Well, Lance hardly got any studying actually done. He kept looking at Keith and imagining Keith in the outfit he wore the other night, the small ponytail dragging hair out of his glowing face. He imagined Keith's face when they fell toward each other, the blush and pure shock. How cute Keith had looked when he ran into the night.

After that disaster they called "studying", all of them went home but not before Mia bounded to Keith and pulled him down so she could kiss his cheek. Lance had walked into the kitchen where his mom was cutting onions.

"Bring him home for dinner."

"What?"

" _Teeth_. Did you really expect your siblings would be able to keep your little secret."

"Mom No-"

Mom yes. Bring home your boyfriend. I need to meet this lucky boy."

"Mom, he's not my-", but it had been too late because Mrs. Mcclain was dead set and Lance would have no other choice.

Times got even harder after that. He saw Keith more and more and it was killing him. Staying away from Keith had just made him want to be closer to him. It didn't even have to be big touches, his body was just screaming for even the brush of a hand or a light pat on the back. It drove Lance practically mad. Why now? Why was he suddenly for touch? Did Keith feel just as hopeless? He had been avoiding Keith, hoping it would make the situation easier if he stayed away and figure Keith was doing the same since he hadn't really tried to engage with each other. Unfortunately, no one had really caught onto it besides Lance and Keith.

All Lance knows is he's standing alone next to Keith in the dark of the night outside an Arby's. 

Hunk wanted to take Shay out but it's not like he could just ask her out right away. He wanted to learn more about her without dating so he invited Lance, Pidge, and Keith. Pidge had been acting suspicious and Lance was starting to suspect that she could tell her was avoiding Keith. Eventually, she gave Hunk a look and excused herself saying she needed to get home to do some nightly chores. Shay smiled and excused herself as well, claiming she had to be home by curfew. It had been about half and hour of awkward silence and forced conversations with a hint of needed distance between Lance and Keith when Hunk said he left something in the car and went to get it.

But now it's been 15 minutes and Hunk is nowhere to be found.

_9:36 Hunk The Hunk: You guys have been weird all night. TALK TO HIM_

_9:37 Lancelot: HUNK NO YOU DON't UNDERSTAND_

_9:40 Lancelot: HUNK NO_

_9:45 Lancelot: I h8 u_

Lance sighed and lowered his phone.

"Hunk bailed on us, didn't he?", Keith said in a monotone voice. He didn't even seem very surprised by now.

"Yup.", Lance's hand twitched and he shivered, feelings Keith's warmth beside in his the cool air. Keith was silent for a minute before turning to Lance with a slightly red face.

"If you, uh, need a ride...I brought my bike."

Lance jumped when he spoke and blinked at him for a second. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

Keith pulled her hair into a ponytail from a rubber band in his pocket and slung his keys around his fingers. He walked up to a red motorbike with black lining and two in a bag attached to it. Keith tossed Lance one to which he had almost dropped. Keith swung his legs over the side and looked to Lance.

"Are you going to just stand there and gawk or are you going to get on?"

"Ah! Yes, sorry.". Lance did the same as Keith and slid up against his back. His chest tingled and he felt his heartbeat race a little faster. He wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, skin burning like fire. Keith gasped for a second before starting the bike and riding off. Lance's face was full of blush, his heartbeat louder than the wind in his ears. The lights around him blazed in the black of the night, a million sounds echoing quietly in the back of his mind. The soft fabric of Keith's black long sleeve curled in Lance's grip making the boy in front of his shiver slightly. The driver's heart was beating just as fast as his passenger's, slender fingers grazing his pale skin. Keith stopped in front of Lance's house and let his guest slide off the vehicle. 

"Thanks for the ride.", Lance managed to get out through the thick air. 

"Anytime.", Keith's face looked stained with pink and the other boy was forcing his hands to his sides to avoid touching the warm flesh. He turned to his door when he felt his wrist being grasped. Keith snatched his hand away almost immediately and staggered his words.

"Are we not going to talk about how awful this is?"

"I-I don't know what you mean."

Keith let out a frustrated noise and got redder. "It's actually unbearable and I hate being so vulnerable,  _please_ Lance."

Lance had never seen Keith look so desperate in that moment and didn't stop himself from reaching up and cradling Keith's cheek with one hand as if he could have stopped himself anyway. Keith immediately melted under the touch and grasped onto Lance's baggy t-shirt. The blue eyed boy felt his whole body spiked with energy, his whole world screaming for more. He pulled Keith as close as he could, hopelessly begging for the intimacy. Before he could even register it, his lips were tumbling towards Keith's.

Keith's violet eyes widened but leaned toward his soulmate's, welcoming the kiss.

**_Thump!_ **

Lance's ocean eyes widened and he went limp in the shorter male's arms, missing his lips. Keith blinked a few times and saw Mia standing outside the house, a big rock rolling on the sidewalk, and an angry look on her face.

"That's my Teeth.", she mumbled. Keith felt blood on his fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mhmm...well you don't have a concussion. Want to explain what happened?", Dr.Balmera shot his patient an unamused look as Keith cleaned the blood off his fingers.

Lance sighed and explained the whole situation including how the two soulmates had been avoiding each other.

"You were avoiding each other?", the doctor rubbed her temples with stress and scolded the two boys, "Maybe if you had come in like I asked you to for research then you would have known how bad of an idea that is."

"It made sense to me.", Lance mumbled.

"Listen, you two are soulmates. You are literally destined to be together. You need each other and without one another you might not even be able to survive. If you won't get over your stubborn acts and be together-", Both boys blushed and began to protest but Dr.Balmera wasn't listening, "- then you should at least be close as friends."

"Won't that make things more complicated?",Keith raised an eyebrow.

"You two being apart if what makes it complicated. I'm prescribing you too to be closer. Hug, high-five, cuddle- I don't care but for your own sanity please stop avoiding each other. Just don't overthink it. Do whatever your instinct is and you won't feel so desperate all the time."

"Okay, fine but I have a question.", Lance looked at the doctor and shifted on the bed. "How come we just started feeling like this? Why didn't we feel like this earlier?"

"It most likely has to do with the fact that you were so close but prevented so much touch. It could also be how you have grown to know each other more now. I'm unclear."

"Aren't you a doctor?"

"A doctor who has never had a patient with a  _soul mark_ , Mr. McClain. I only have so much research and half of it was taken by-", The doctor froze and looked at Keith before fixing his glasses. "Anyway, you are okay so get out of my office. Your parents are in the waiting room, Lance."

The boy were escorted out of the office and began walking to the elevator. They stepped inside and silence filled the small space.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Want to come over for dinner soon?"

Keith blinked a few times and smiled at the ground.

"Yeah."

 

 

 

_Sometime's paintings can catch more than we'd like everyone to see. Some emotions can only be seen through art. Hard emotions like yours._

 

 

_Isn't that right, Keith?_

 

 

 


	6. Is It Wrong To Fall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance began developing their relationships but sometimes the past gets in the way, some unfortunate events arise.

Things were...

well, to be honest?

Things were comfortable. Lance and Keith just felt comfortable in each other presences. If someone, who wasn't the type of person to comment "What good friends on a lesbian wedding photo!", saw them walking down the street they would probably assume they were either best friends or unidentical brothers. Keith wasn't very touchy per say, but he was also around. He sat next to Lance in the classes they had together, hung out with him in their free time, and was glued to his side during lunch. Lance, however, was incredibly touchy. When was Lance touching Keith? The best question is when he wasn't. The touch ranged from slight nudges and pokes to hugs and wrapping his long arms around Keith's shoulders. It wasn't very unusual for Lance since he was just about as touchy as he was with Keith as he is with Hunk and Pidge. Both boys didn't seem to mind, the feeling felt natural.

Keith had begun to spend more time with the Garrison Trio but made sure to make time for Nyma and Rolo. Although he spent his time after school watching movies with them or doing a big studying group. His new school divided lunch into two groups: A and B lunch. Nyma, Lance, and Hunk had A Lunch and he had B Lunch every day except for Wednesday so he spent his break with Pidge and Shay. Except Lance and Hunk had B Lunch on Thursday. Slightly confusing compared to his old school days at home where he ate whenever he wanted.

"Movie night Monday! Movie night Monday!", Lance pumped his fists in the air, excitedly. He was leaning next to Keith locker with Pidge and Hunk beside them. "I was thinking since Pidge picked Nerve last week I was thinking we could watch Moana this week."

"Dude, no! That looks so good, you aren't allowed to watch it without me!", Hunk complained. Lance cocked his head to the side.  

"Without you?"

Hunk nodded, "I have to watch my sister from ballet and watch her while my parents go out for date night."

Pidge raised her small hand, "Yeah and I am going out for Matt's birthday tonight."

Lance's bottom lip quivered dramatically and he looked at the ground. "Fine..."

"I'm still free." Lance's head shot up and look at Keith who just blinked at him. "What? We can have the movie night."

Lance smiled lightly, "I don't know, Keith. Can you handle being alone with this stud?", Lance puckered hi lips and winks at him, teasingly.

Keith gave him an unimpressed look but Lance could see the amusement in his eyes. "I'm more worried about whether you can resist me or not."

Lance blushed slightly but clicked his tongue and looked to Pidge and Hunk. "We are watching Moana without you."

"NO!", Hunk said as the two boys took off down the hall.

* * *

 

They usually watch all their movies at Hunk's house since he had the big screen but they had to go to Lance's today. As soon as they stepped through the door, Keith was being tackled by Mia. Lance pulled her off and him and threw her on the couch softly.

"You are banned from talking to Keith for a week FOR THROWING A ROCK AT ME!" Lance half-shriek.

"I don't know, I think you deserved it."

"Keith, you aren't helping.", Lance groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Who's he? Is that Keith?", Sophia entered the room and looked at the boy up and down. Lance briefly remembered her talk with him about his new soulmate in the car awhile ago. Keith looked at the girl up and down and back to Lance.

"Do you... _ talk _ about me?", he asked, amusement in his smirk

"No, Mia does.", Lance shrugged. "So does my Ma."

"You Ma-?"

As if on cue, a small plump lady with dark brown curly haired shuffled into the room. She wore and peach dress with a yellow shawl over it, radiating her lightly tanned skin. Her brown eyes trailed over Keith before breaking into a wide smile. She reminded him of a plum, sweet and light on the inside. She shuffled over and shook his hand.

"Ah, so my boy finally brought you home!"

"Uh, Hi. I'm Keith, It's nice to meet you, Mrs. McClain."

"Oh, please. Call me Angelica!"

Lance pushed Keith lightly up the stairs, "Okay, we are leaving!"

Lance could tell his Mama wasn't happy but let him go but not before giving him a smug look and whispering,  _ he's cute!  _ Sophia smirked as well and made kissy faces that Lance made sure Keith didn't see. Lance opened the door to his room and Keith entered, taking in the familiarity of when he had been there last. He gazed at the white stars at the ceiling as he sat down on the bed.

"So are we going to watch Moana?"

"Nah, I couldn't watch it without Hunk. He's too nice.", Lance shrugged off his backpack.

"Hmm...Can I pick?", Keith took his laptop out of his bag and laid it on his legs.

"Sure, I suppose."

"Let's watch  _ Scott Pilgrim vs The World _ .", Keith smiled to himself and began to pull the movie up.

"Scott what?"

Keith's head snapped to him, eye wide. "You've never seen  _ Scott Pilgrim vs The World? _ !"

"Uh...no?", Lance pushed him over and sat beside him. "Is that surprising? Is it popular?"

"Not really. It just seems very within your humor."

Lance hummed and look at the opening menu of the movie. "This looks really bad."

"Ten bucks says you'll love it."

An hour and a half of Micheal Cera being awkward and Mary Winstead being a badass later, Lance is fishing 10$ out of his backpack.

"I knew you would like it.", Keith smirked, shoving the money in his pocket.

"It was hilariously bad."

"Hilariously genius."

"I liked Romona, even though she was like of a bitch and was shitty to that lesbian chick, and that one girl with the blonde haired and bitchy personality."

"Yeah, Romona is a little shitty. You talking about Envy?"

"Yeah, her! She could step on me anytime."

"I liked Wallas."

"The gay one?"

"Yeah, he could step on me anytime."

"Firstly, now I'm imagining Kieran Culkin just stomping on your body and it's disturbing. Secondly, He's not even attractive!", Lance said, aware of the defensive tone in his voice. Keith chuckled and slid his laptop in his backpack. Lance was warm beside him, leaning his long body side by side to Keith's.

"Whatever man, something about his spontaneous makeout sessions with closest gays is just my type."

Lance snorted and stretched his body, the hem of his shirt lifting slightly that Keith obviously did not pay attention to. "I liked Knives, she's a total badass and deserved better."

"I like Knive's knives."

"Shut up, Knife enthusiast.", Keith tried to frown but couldn't help the way his lips perked up. Lance looked at the lava lamp clock on his desk and sighed. "It's nine, you should probably get home."

Keith sighed and blew the hair out of his face. All the energy drained out of him like it usually did whenever he needed to go home. Lance wanted to ask but didn't want to intrude. He escorted the smaller man out of his house and walked him to out to the curb.

"Yeesh, I just realized we walked here. How you gonna get home?"

Keith glanced sideways, annoyed. "My...mom is down the street at the grocery store so I'm just going to grab a ride with her."

The sentence sounded too casual and fake that Lance felt his chest retract. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

_ I'm a big girl, don't worry. I can take care of myself, Lance. _

Lance stumbled back a bit, replaying the image that flashed through his mind. Keith raised an eyebrow and rested a hand on his hip. "You okay, Lance?"

The blue eyed boy couldn't quite speak, his tongue frozen in his mouth. "I- I'm fine. I have to go in.". He swerved on his heel and ran back to the door. Keith watched him and blinked a few times before walking away. Lance ran to his room and laid on his bed, spreading his limbs all over the sheets. He thought about her hair, the long black strands of hair and soft skin. Her face felt like a blur in his mind, a tv with echoing static and scratchy sounds. He clutched his heart, his soulmate mark blazing underneath his shirt like hot metal. He gritted his teeth and kicked at the bed in pain.

It didn't matter how many times he tried to force himself to forget her.

He never could.

Why did she echo in his head these days? He thought he finally had erased her from his past.

Why did Jai-

He heard a bubble erupt from his laptop halting his thoughts to a stop. He forced himself to his device, answering the skype call. Hunk appeared on the screen and smiled brightly. He wore a tank top and his hair was thrown lazily in his face.

"Hey, Lance! I saw Keith leave, My parent's just got home and-", his words skidded to a pause and his eyes widen slightly. "Lance."

"Yeah?", he managed to choke out, the words caught in the spider webs of his vocal cords. His cheek felt cold and he touched it with his fingers. A salty tear dropped on his nail. "Oh."

"What's wrong, dude?", Worry was clear in the tone of his best friend's voice.

"It's nothing."

"No, I know that look. That look is only reserved for one person. Are you thinking about her?"

A nod.

"Why now? It's been so long..."

Lance shrugged and let out a bitter laugh. "I don't know. It hurts but she's been in the back of my mind...since I met Keith."

Hunk's eyebrows scrunched up together before softening again. "He could be better than her. He is."

Lance looked at the ground. "I know."

"How do you...feel about him?", Hunk asked the question carefully as if unsure of whether is was appropriate or not.

"I... I won't lie to Hunk. It's not like I don't feel anything. I mean, he  _ is _ my soulmate after all. I feel...warm around him."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure if it's real.", Lance looked up at Hunk who didn't seem to like the answer but understood. Hunk knew Lance better than anyone else in the world. Hunk knew what love meant to Lance. Sure, maybe he flirted with lots of people but  _ love _ was different. It was sacred and special. It was a word, a feeling, and an emotion he had been told he will strongly than anyone he knew since he was born.

He didn't want to feel something that wasn't true.

* * *

 

"Good Morning, Pidge."

"Since when has it even been a good morning, Lance."

"Someone didn't get their coffee this morning."

"Starbucks took one look at me and thought they could assume that because I look 10 that I needed a decaf fucking coffee. What kind of  _ jackass _ goes to a damn  _ coffee place  _ and order a  _ plain _ coffee and get's it  _ without coffee." _ , Pidge seethed, holding an empty plastic cup in her hand. "The worst part is I didn't notice it was a decaf until I got on the bus."

Lance flinched, "Yikes. I mean, to be fair you are very short- OW THAT COFFEE IS HOT!"

Hunk came up behind and pulled Pidge up by her backpack while she hissed and clawed at the air, coffee staining the ground.

"What the hell?", Lance whipped around to see Keith staring at the coffee and back up at Pidge, who just glared at him and mumbled something under her breath. "You guys are so weird."

_ You are so weird, Lance. _

Lance coughed in his hand and shook his head. "I have to go.", he turned on his heels and jogged down the corridor, wiggling through students. Keith watched him go, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"What's his deal? He's been acting...weird."

"Lance is uh- always weird.", Hunk put Pidge down, suddenly nervous, and turned on his heel as well "I have to go as well"

Pidge shrugged and walked down the hall with Hunk. "See ya, Keith."

"See you..."

* * *

 

The rest of day-

No, the rest of the  _week_ was just a weird. Lance couldn't help how hurt he felt at the comparisons his eyes made. He wasn't avoiding Keith but he would get slightly distant sometimes or not be as talkative. He wasn't entirely sure of what to do about his feelings if he's honest. It was taking a toll on his soulmate, though. Keith could sense the change in attitude, not quite sure if it was him or not.

 

**Group chat: Don't fucking swear**

**Pudgey, Hunk the Hunk, & Lancelot**

**Pudgy:** INTERVENTION

**Lancelot:** What  


**Hunk The Hunk:** You have been distant you know it

**Lancelot:** Idk what ur talking bout

**Hunk the Hunk:** Listen I get the whole

**Pudgy:** she-who-shall-not-be-named

**Hunk the Hunk:** yeah her. I get her whole situation sucks but you're gonna hurt the guy

**Lancelot:** Keith isnt that sensitive

**Hunk the Hunk:** well you are right but you're his soul mate so he might be a lil different with you

**Lancelot** **:** ;/

 **Pudgy:** Maybe you should tell him bout her

 **Lancelot:** that sound stressful so

 **Lancelot:** no

 **Hunk The Hunk:** LANCE

 **Lancelot:** okay okay

 **Lancelot** : You r right. I just don't know how to even start

 **Pudgy:** You don't have to tell him right away, just be honest about what's bothering you

 **Lancelot:** Thanks pidge thanks Hunk

 **Hunk the Hunk:** no prob bob :D

 **Pudgy** : yeah yeah yeah whatever luser

 **Hunk The Hunk:** luser

 **Lancelot:** luser

 **Pudgy:** LOSER*

 **Lancelot:** hold on I heard something outside my window

 **Lancelot:** holy shit

 **Lancelot:** it's keith

 **Pudgy:** how romantically convenient 

 **Hunk The Hunk:** dude i see him

 **Hunk The Hunk:** go get him brO

 **Lancelot:** hunk waiT

**Hunk The Hunk is offline**

**Lancelot:** pidge???

**Pudgy is offline**

**Lancelot:** ugh

**Lancelot is offline**

 

Lance opened his window and stuck his head out. 

"Keith, what the hell are you doing outside my window at 11?", he whispered loud enough for his to hear. he wore a red hoodie and black jeans with his hair dangling messily in front of his face.

"It's Friday, get out here."

"My mom is going to kill me."

"Good, get out here."

Lance flipped him off and closed the window, quietly tiptoeing down the stairs. 

"Lance?", Sophia was wearing sweats and eating thin mints in his kitchen quietly with a glass of chocolate milk.

"Sophia?"

"Are you sneaking out?"

"Are you eating the rest of the girl scout cookies?"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal."

Lance slipped out the front door, snagging his green jacket on his way out. 

"Keith, what the hell?"

"Get on", he grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him to his motorbike. He roughly let go and slipped a red helmet over his fluffy charcoal hair. Lance stared at him as he tossed his a blue helmet similar to his. Lance held the equipment in his hands and glanced back at his soul mate who was looking everywhere but his direction. He slipped the gear on and climbed over the back of the bike. 

"Do I-"

Keith grabbed his hands and pulled them around his waist, answering his question without any words. Lance flushed but did as he was instructed and held on tight.

"Where are we-"

"Don't let go."

Keith glanced at him before starting the vehicle up and darting across the street. Air fluttered through Lance's shirt, his eyes widening in surprise at the feeling of the wind flowing through his body. He felt like screaming in terror and squealing in amusement. He didn't do either and just smiled at the feeling. He remembered when his dad used to own a motorcycle and let nostalgia fill his mind. When the ride skidded to a stop, it was too soon. Keith nudged him and he reluctantly removed his legs from the bike. 

"Where are we?"

"My second home.", Keith answered with a seconds hesitation. They had driven to an empty lot by fields of cotton near the main road. A beat down shack, maybe the size of a bedroom, was abandoned on the side of the road. Keith moved towards the small house and touched the dusty walls. There were two holes in the walls where Lance suspected windows would have been that the moonlight shone through. 

Keith looked at Lance and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into the small space. Lance let himself be pulled, looking around the inside of the small room. There was a calendar that seemed years old hung up on the wall with duct tape. A coat hanger was hung in the corner and crusty blankets filled with dirt were brushed to the side, a pillow balanced on top.

"Did you used to come here?"

"As a kid, I did." Keith sunk to the floor and patted the concrete beside him. Lance eyed the spot before sitting down.

It was quiet for a moment, hesitation thick in the air.

"You were right about my hair."

"What?", Lance looked at Keith who was turning red.

"It's dark brown. My hair color. I've been dying since I was a freshman. My "idol", you could say, had black hair so I started trying to look just like them. I haven't left it grow out since."

Lance stared at him for a few seconds, just looking at the sparkles in his soul mates violet eyes with speckles of gray drops. He couldn't hold back the snort as the laughter began bubbling out of him, overflowing the room.

"Stop laughing!", Keith rubbed his face. "I was just trying to break the silence."

Lance was wheezing, his lungs hurt from laughing so hard before he finally faded back. He wiped a tear from his eye and looked to Keith. "Sorry, I was not expecting that."

Keith scoffed and folded his arms. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry.", Lance was serious now, his tone deep and steady. "I've been really weird without any explanation."

"Yeah, I know. I was the victim."

It was silent for another second before Keith spoke, "Can I know why?"

Lance calmly glanced at the mood that flickered through the empty window and shone on his face in gorgeous pure white light. 

"Not today. One day but not today."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Lance?"

"Keith?"

"How do you... _feel_ about me?"

"You make my heart go doki doki."

Keith smacked his arm, face fully flushed red.

"Ow, okay okay. Keith, I don't know."

"You don't know?", Keith tone was breathless, unimpressed.

"I do like you in a sense. I like how you make my heart flutter and my skin grow warm."

Silence again, thin and overwhelming.

"Why do you hate the idea of being with me so much? It is because it's me?"

Lance's head snapped to Keith, who was no long looking at him. "What?! No-"

"I can see it. You don't look like you want any of this."

Lance closed his mouth and stared ahead again.

"My whole life I've been told that I will fall in love. That I won't be able to stop myself from falling head over heels for my soul mate as if I was fed a love potion at birth that I could never escape. I see all these people who are able to feel such romantic expressions towards different people but I can't. There's a hole that only my soulmate can fit."

Keith looked at him, light brightening in his pupils.

"I'm scared. I want to fall in love naturally, not because a stupid mark tells me.", He turned to Keith and locked their eyes. "I want to fall in love with you because I choose to, not because I have no other choice. I don't want us to be together because of the  _inevitable_. I just want to fall for you like normal people can."

"We aren't very normal, Lance.", Keith's voice was barely a whisper.

"That's good, though. I just want love to come...naturally. My mama always told my siblings to be friends with someone before you date them. Can we be friends, Keith?"

"Of course.", the words were like butterfly wings on his tongue.

"I want to fall for my friend, Keith...not my  _soul mate_."

Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder and stared out the window, their hands laying beside each other comfortably. 

"Keith."

"hm?"

"When I was young, everyone told me that I wouldn't fall in love, at school. My mark, the fire, had gone out. Some thought I didn't have a soul mate and that I was defective while others thought my soulmate was dead. Why...why did it go out?"

Keith was quiet and clenched his fists. "Not now."

"We both as secrets.", Keith whispered lightly.

"Yeah."

"But...we are taking this slow, right?"

"Yeah."

Lance could feel himself nodding off, Keith's  soft hair warm on his cheek. How could dyed hair be so soft?

"I'm glad it's not wrong to fall."

 

 

 

 

 

_ Love is a real funny thing, isn't it Lance? _

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE I DID IT. I GOT THIS IN ON VALENTINES DAY. IT 11 AHHAHA
> 
> Anyway. Sorry for the delay, I'm trying to get the plan for the rest of the chapters but it's really hard ;-;
> 
> I'm going to try updating every other Friday. So I'll see you all on the 24th
> 
> follow me on Tumblr @spaceliterallyanything


	7. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start to grow feelings for each other and truths begin to surface for both soulmates.

**Pudgey changed the group chat name to** **_Lance and Keith are gross._ **

 

**Pudgy:** Hunk did you see them at lunch

**Hunk The Hunk:** Yeah we had B Lunch on Thursday with you guys and they were gross

**Lancelot:** excuse me how was I gross

**Pudgy:** you flung food at Keith 

**Lancelot:** all in good fun

**Hunk The Hunk:** the googly eyes were too real

**Lancelot:** I don’t know what you are talking bout

**Pudgy:** you wanna see my impression of lance

**Hunk The Hunk:** yah

**Lancelot:** nah

**Pudgy:**  AH LOOK AT ME I’M LANCE I ONLY WEAR GUCCI

**Lancelot:** THESE UNIFORMS ARE WALMART WORTHY

**Pudgy:** UGh I JUST LOOOOOVE KEITH SO MUCH #Pinning

**Lancelot:** before I argue with you on that

**Lancelot:** how do you ever say that

**Hunk The Hunk:** say what???

**Lancelot:** pinning

**Lancelot:** is it like pine-ing or pin like a Pinterest

**Hunk The Hunk:** I

**Hunk The Hunk:** dude idek

**Pudgy:** its pine-ing you dumbass

**Lancelot:** Idk if you were pinning someone wouldn’t it make more sense for it to be more like Pinterest

**Lancelot:** like when you pin something on Pinterest it means you like it

**Pudgy:** ITS PINE-ING GOD N00BS

**Pudgy:** Hunk back me up

**Hunk The Hunk:** actually

**Hunk the Hunk:** I'm with lance on this

**Pudgy:** whaT

**Lancelot:** HA   
****

**Hunk The Hunk:** Makes more sense

**Lancelot:** THATS MY BESTIE   
****

**Lancelot:** <3 ILY

**Hunk The Hunk:** <3 ilyt

 

**Pudgy added Keef Fire Lord**

 

 **Lancelot:** wtf 

 **Pudgy:** KEITH HELP ME OUT

 **Keef Fire Lord:** wat

 **Hunk The Hunk:** HI KEITH

 **Keef Fire Lord:** hi hunk

 **Keef Fire Lord:** also how did you get my info

 **Lancelot:** seriously wtf

 **Pudgy:** thats not important

 **Pudgy:** PINEING OR PINing for #pinning

 **Keef Fire Lord:** uh pine-ing I think

 **Lancelot:** traitor

 **Pudgy:** HA!

 **Lancelot:** why r we listening to a man with the cringiest username ever

 **Keef Fire Lord:** oi 

 **Hunk The Hunk:** why is it keef fire lord?

 **Keef Fire Lord:** nyma made it and I really only text her and Rolo

 **Keef Fire Lord** **:** I think it's because I was obsessed with avatar the last air bender

 **Lancelot:** omg thats so nerdy

 **Hunk The Hunk:** that's adorable

 **Pudgy** **:** I'm screenshotting this

 **Keef Fire Lord** : my god

 **Lancelot:** ur name should be something cool

 **Keef Fire Lord:** what do you know about cool

 **Pudgy:** roasted

 **Lancelot:** DDDD;

 **Lancelot:** cooler than u scrub

 **Lancelot:** I'm a 10

 **Keef Fire Lord:** on a scale on 1 - 100

 **Hunk The Hunk:** Lance - 0 Keith - 2

 **Lancelot:** D: <

 **Lancelot:** worst soulmate ever

 

* * *

 

"Keith, are you coming with us to the park tomorrow?", Shay was drawing in her book, perfectly sketched petals on a dandelion.

"Can't. I have to go to practice tomorrow."

"Practice?", Shay looked up and cocked her head to the side.

"I'm still technically in a band. Rolo told me to take a break since I fainted but Nyma been on my ass lately about coming back.", Keith looked up from his sketch and scratched the back of his neck.

"She seems a little...possessive.", Shay tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously.

"She's just worried about me!", Keith waved the comment off. "I've missed Red."

Keith thought about his Red electric guitar, the slim bass and the notches in the side from dropping it more than just once. Shay shrugged and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you are going back to what you love.", She closed her book and pursed her lips. "What are you doing for your final portrait. Or I guess who you are doing would be a better question."

Keith smiled softly and reached into his wallet. He pulled out a photo and showed it to his partner, shaking slightly. "Her."

"She's...really pretty, Keith.", Shay smiled, cheeks full of warmth. "Is she a friend? She looks a little like you."

"Yeah...something like that.", Keith looked sideways and put the picture back.

The bell rang and Keith picked up his things, exiting the room while talking to Shay. She waved goodbye to him and trotted the opposite direction of him. He felt long arms drape over his shoulder, hair flowing down his neck.

"Hi, Nyma.", he greeted her without even looking away.

'Keeeeiiithhh, I don't want to go to Environmental Science. Let's ditch."

"No."

"Keeeeiiiith."

"Nope."

"You are no fun."

Keith was glanced at her and saw her look up. She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. As he went to look up, Nyma turned him around and walked the other way.

"Let's go this way."

"But my class-"

Nyma pulled his hand as Keith looked over his shoulder, curiously.

* * *

 

Lance saw that.

He saw her try to avoid him.

"I looked her dead in the eye, Hunk!", Lance shoved books into in locker and glared at them. "I went to wave to Keith and she just swerves him around!"

"She doesn't seem very fond of you."

"I get that but he's my friend, too!"

"She had been showing up at weird times to take Keith away..."

Lance knew that well enough already. 

Nyma tends to come at the worst times. Lance still craved Keith's touch, embarrassingly enough, and Nyma took it away whenever he needed it most. 

"I am sick of her, Hunk. She was hot and now she's just rude."

"Speak of the devil...", Pidge slid into the conversation, gesturing to the tall girl who was approaching them with a pissed expression.

"Wonderful.", Lance rolled his eyes and walked in front of the oncoming storm.

"What do you want, Nyma?"

The blonde beauty put a hand on her hip and raised her eyebrows. "I want you to back off."

"Back off from what?"

"What do you think?"

Lance narrowed his eyes and stood his ground.

"I want to warn you of the consequences, soul-bitch.", Nyma poked a finger into his chest. "You all are just phases, runts in Keith's life."

Pidge stepped forward, clicking her tongue beside Lance. "Excuse me?"

"Know where you stand, gnome.", Nyma whipped her head to Pidge before turning back to Lance. "Remember who's more important here."

Pidge's eyes widened and she grimaced fake smile. Hunk looked uneasily to her as if scared he would have to clean up a murder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Nyma. He  _is_ my soulmate."

"We'll see about that."

Nyma flipped her hair and fluttered her eyelashes before confidently striding down the long hallway, some kids stepping out of her pathway to hell.

"Hunk.", Pidge looked up at Hunk with a blank expression. "You're going to need to hold me back because I'm going to prove that the shorter you are, the closer to hell you are. I'm ready for murder."

Hunk picked Pidge up by her backpack as she kicked at the air. Lance let out a big sigh, slugging his bag around his shoulder.

"What is she planning?", Lance muttered to himself.

* * *

 

Lance tossed and turned on his bed, he stared at the ceiling and let his eyes drag down to his lava lamp next to his science book. He laid a hand over his eyes and tried to let himself fall asleep.

_New Message!_

Lance rolled over and turned on his phone, the brightness blinding his eyes.

 **Keef Fire Lord:** Hey are you busy?

 **Lancelot:** its 10:58 so no not really

 **Lancelot:** trying to sleep but thats not working

 **Keef Fire Lord:** Can I see you

 **Lancelot:** uh sure I guess

 **Lancelot:** where r u

 **Keef Fire Lord:** outside your house

Lance stared at the message for a second before going to his bedroom and opening the window. Keith was already hanging from the edge, hoisting himself up. He slid through the small opening as Lance put his hands on his hips.

"You really make a habit out of sneaking into my house at night, don't you?"

Keith didn't reply and just stood up, looking at the ground.

"Seriously, Keith. You can't just show up at my house every night or-"

Lance's sentence was cut short when Keith looked up at him, eyes soft and sad. He launched himself at Lance, squeezing his eyes shut and tightly wrapping his arms around his waist. A short gasp fell from Lance just as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Keith, what-!", Lance sputtered, face red from blush

"Let me have this."

Lance gulped as Keith held on tighter and snuggled into Lance's stomach, burying his face in the thin fabric of his tee. The taller male shivered under Keith's cold touch from the outside air.  

"Keith, I-" 

Keith peeled himself from his soulmate and somehow managed to look him the eye. 

"I really needed that."  

Lance looked at him sadly and lightly pushed him off his lap. He stood up and grabbed Keith's hands. He pulled him to his queen-sized bed and laid down on in. He patted the place beside him and open his arms. The raven teen smiled weakly at him and climbed onto the mattress, collapsing on his host's chest. 

"What happened? Is it Nyma?"

Lance felt Keith stir underneath him. "What? Of course not. It's something more...personal."

"Hmm."

"Like really deep and private."

"Mhmm..."

"Yeah..."

"You don't have to tell me, Keith. I wouldn't force you."

The room was silent for a minute but it was a comfortable silence.

"You know how I was  _weird_ about my...mom."

"Mhmm.", Lance felt Keith tense up and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down and (holy shit) his hair was extremely soft that Lance found it more relaxing for him.

"Well...she's all I have."

"What do you mean?"

"I had...a sister and a dad."

"What...happened to them?"

"My dad died."

Lance took a sharp breath in, he squeezed Keith a little tighter.

"I'm so s-"

"No, shut up. I've lived with it for 14 years, he died when I was 4 but I've grown up with that reality so it's not as big of a deal as you would think. Sure, it' sad and sometimes I wish he liked but he's not so, shush." Lance closed his mouth and began tracing circles on Keith's arm, pouting slightly. "But...my older sister is a different story."

"Is she...alive?"

"I don't know.", Keith said it almost immediately but something in the way he said the sentence made Lance's heart shattered. "I just...don't know. I don't really want to talk about her but I had this step dad for awhile."

Lance frowned and looked at the top of his head. "Had?"

"He was a dick. One moment he was fun but within seconds he was turning on you and screaming. He kind of just...left one day. I came home to my mom crying on the table and there was a note that said he was gone."

"That's...really sad, Keith."

A bitter snort escaped Keith's lips. "Whatever. I don't care. At least he's gone. Anyway, I don't really get along with my mom. She found out about our  _soulmate_ thing. It was...It wasn't pretty on my part. She just get's weird and can never say things to my face and I..."

Lance wrapped his arms tighter around Keith, pulling him closer up. "Shh...I get it."

Keith didn't notice the tremble in his voice or the water dwelling in his eyes. he let out a chuckle and grasped onto Lance's shirt. "I don't know why I want to cry. I never cry."

"Everyone cries."

"I don't want to cry."

"No one does." Keith sniffled, not letting the tears fall before Lance spoke again. "There was a girl..."

"Shocking."

Lance pinched his arm before continuing. "She's the reason I'm...weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I dated her."

"Oh."

"Yeah.  _Oh._ She treated me differently. She didn't know I had a soulmate mark. That made life easier, to be honest."

_I think you are great the way you are._

"But one day she found out. Although, I'm not sure where from."

_You have a soulmate mark?!_

"She dumped me instantly."

_Ha. As if, I care. I don't care about you. You're just another notch in my staff._

"I didn't get to say anything about it."

_Did you really think this way real?_

Keith looked up at Lance, glancing in his bubbly eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I moved on. But she left a scar, one that keeps coming back."

"Coming back?"

"It's just...I was told I could only feel things for you, my soulmate...but the things I felt for her seemed so real. It's weird. She keeps coming back and just messing up every moment with you."

Keith was silent just staring at Lance. "Every moment?"

"Well not exactly ruin it but it's the reason I get squirrely."

Keith puffed out his cheeks and let out a determined sigh. He was fast as he flipped up and pounced. He held Lance's face steady and pressing his lips to the side of his face, piercing the skin with a burst of the warmth within a kiss. Keith pulled away slowly, the touch gone and violet eyes staring into Lance's. His face was bright red and he stumbled over his words.

"Don't let her ruin this moment."

Lance stared wide-eyed and red-faced under his gaze. Just as quick as Keith had kissed his cheek, he pulled Keith's head into his shoulder. Keith gasped and grabbed on.

"I'm trying not to combust, can we just stay like this?"

They curled up with each other in the dark bedroom, staring at the ceiling.

"I like these moments with you...so...let's stay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO UPDATED LATE AGAIN
> 
> follow me on Tumblr @spaceliterallyanything


	8. Spend The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are gonna partY

_Lance pulled himself over the last rock and looked at the horizon, the sun slowly descending into the ground. The orange tint reflected across the wide area, the dust on the ground floating into the air as he stood up. Lance looked over the cliff, the ground looking farther away than he had anticipated. He felt warm hands wrap around his waist, lips kissing his shoulder affectionately before a chin rested on his shoulder. Dark hair fluttered against his butterscotch skin, tickling him slightly. He felt his mouth widen into a grin and tugged on the hands, turning himself around._

_"Keith-", he choked on his words, looking down at the face that didn't belong to his soulmate. It was her. Her hair fluttered in the wind, thick and messy yet perfect in its own way. Honey eyes gazed into his, a fake innocence filled her smirk. Her arms snaked out of Lance's grip effortlessly, the boy's body frozen. She rubbed her hands up, cupping his cheek with her lengthy fingers and sharp nails. She pushed him with zero struggle as if he was a feather and he felt himself tumbling back, the ground crumbling underneath him before he was flailing as he felt. His jacket rippled against his skin as he fell, grasping at the air and at the woman who giggled at the top. As the once breathtaking scenery faded black like television static, he saw her switch back and forth between herself and Keith with an evil smile._

_He plunged into what felt like water, cold and wet but metallic and suffocating as if it was dragging him further. He saw his breath leave his throat, floating like a ghost to the top of the ocean that he could no longer see. He felt the ground underneath him as he started to lose consciousness and the water drained around him, air rushing into his lungs. Lance turned on all four and coughed up a black liquid that tasted like water and paint. When he stopped hacking up the liquid that nestled in his stomach, he looked around and felt the familiarity of the entirely white room, the water that drowned him nowhere to be seen._

_"What a loser!", a kid cackled to his left. His head snapped and saw black figured surrounding something blue in the middle. Some of the small figured were kicking the thing and the others were shouting insults, each word carving in Lance's heart._

_"Hey! Get lost!", Lance scrambled to his feet and the figured turned to him and frowned, scattering across the room until they turned into to dust. Lance panted and look down at the figure, his heart breaking. A little blue boy was laying on the ground, curled into a ball while he hugged his knees. His shirt was torn into shreds and there were bruises on his bare chest along with salty tears trickling down his skin. Lance's blue eyes flicked with remembrance as he saw the permanent marker threatening a poorly drawn X on his pale mark. Lance's heart tore at the memory as the younger version of himself suddenly became aware that the violence had stopped and he look up. Lance reached his hand out to grab the 6th grader, bringing him into his arms._

_"My soulmate abandoned me.", he sobbed once and then faded, leaving Lance to clutch at the air and horrible memory._

_Somehow, the sobbing didn't stop. His head perked up, the tears forming in his eyes were starting to burn as he looked towards the sound._

_The fireman._

_The man held himself, flame fabric covered his legs like an ocean of spark. Each tear that fell down made him yelp as the water mixed with the fire, a string of stream floating. This time, his hair was long but short and lighter. He was smaller, about the size of him when he was eleven. His big purple eyes were stinging hot and he desperately tried to wipe them away, only creating more pain._

_"Stop, please-!"_

_"I miss him, I miss him, I miss him...", the boy gave up trying to wipe away the tears, allowing the water to scar his flaming flesh._

_Just as Lance picked himself up to go to him, he saw the bright light begin to fade. The boy was limp, his fire fading to a gray tone. Lance felt the adrenaline fill his bones and he raced towards the kids. He let his feet take him forward as fast as he could, bolting across the white abyss. The path to the boy grew long and Lance felt as if he was running in place. He gasped, trying to talk to him but it was too late. The boy was completely gray. Lance tripped as he skidded to a stop, falling on the ground. His whole body twitched with pain but he still tried to go for the boy._

_"Please...doN'T GO OUT!", he screamed._

_Actually, it was more like a thought. He struggled to get the words out but he couldn't seem to breathe. It felt like hot water had filled his throat again, drowning him but there was nothing around. He sputtered and frantically waved his arms around, clutching at his neck just before he felt himself lose his last breath of air._

* * *

 

 _"_ NO-!", Lance shot up, almost falling off the bed. He was drenched in sweat and felt his headache throb. He reached over and grabbed his phone, looking at the time.

8:17 am

He rolled off his bed, not caring that he was running late before shrugging on his uniforms and threading his finger through his hair. He put on his shoes, tightening the straps. The sun reflected a light blue through is curtains across the room, a sense of calm filling Lance at the sight. It was probably going to be fairly warm today since summer was inching its way toward him. He tugged on the collar of his uniform and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of toast off of the big plates of food his _mama_ had made for his siblings. Mia and Marco looked up from their food and giggled in sync, covering their mouths with their hands. Lance raised and eyebrow at them as his brother, Elonzo shuffled into the room. He rubbed his eyes and tied his butterscotch hair up in a ponytail, before looking at Lance. His cheeks turned red as he busted out in laughter, holding his stomach.

"What's so funny?!", Lance cried, huffing out a heavy sigh. Elonzo walked over to him and ran a light skinned finger down his cheek, green face mask on his finger. 

"Nice avocado mask.", he flicked the goop at the twins who squealed and yelped at the attack. Lance ran a hand down his face and felt the mask from last night rubbed onto his tan hand, 

"Crap, I forgot about this.", He pushed by his brother and into the kitchen, running the avocado under the water before wiping the rest off. A loud honk erupted outside his front door and Lance sighed. 

"Have a good day little brother~", Elonzo cackled once more, stealing a piece of bacon from Marco's plate.

"I hate you, El.", Lance retorted without looking at him, but there wasn't a lack of affection in the phrase. He jogged out the door and jumped into Hunk's van, leaning against the leather seat.

"Good Morning.", Hunk said in a sing-song voice before pressing down on the gas pedal. Lance grunted in reply.

"Why do you look like shit?", Pidge added from the back, lounging by the window on the driver's side. 

"Hello to you too, Pidge.", Lance raised an unamused eyebrow as Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay, Lance? I mean Pidge has a point, you look like you had a rough morning.", Hunk quirked an eyebrow beside him. 

"Nightmares.", Lance groaned. 

"The reoccurring ones?"

Lance hummed in response.

"Why do you seem worse today then?", Pidge lifted her head up a little.

"I'm not sure.This one was similar to the other, at least the end did but..."

"But?"

"There were bits of the past involved."

Pidge and Hunk both cringed and looked at Lance skeptically. Hunk spoke first.

"You want to tell us what it was?"

Lance's eyes darkened before speaking, "I saw myself more as a...weird memory. The day those kids had jumped me because of my 'dead' or 'non-existent' soulmate."

Hunk's expression softened and Pidge's face turned solemn. They jumped when Lance spoke again.

"Jokes on them! My soulmate is very much alive and real and kind of a dick but that's okay." 

He pulled out his phone as it buzzed and looked at the text. "Speak of the devil..."

 **Keef Fire Lord:** Oi I think I left my hoodie at ur house

Lance smirked to himself.

 **Lancelot:** I put it in my bag yesterday to give it to you -^-

 **Keef Fire Lord:** why didn't u give it to me yesterday 

 **Lancelot:** U gotta change ur name

 **Keef Fire Lord:** no

 **Lancelot:** I like cherry head

 **Keef Fire Lord:** why cherry head

 **Lancelot:** you know like the candy

 **Keef Fire Lord:** I'm still confused

 **Lancelot:** Keith u have to help me out here then you need a new name

 **Keef Fire Lord:** ugh why

 **Lancelot:** cuz its cringy

 **Lancelot:** what even is a keef

 **Keef Fire Lord:** nyma says it sounds like Keith

 **Lancelot:** ew

 **Keef Fire Lord:** If I change my name will you give me my hoodie

 **Lancelot:** yes

 **Keef Fire Lord:** promise?

 **Lancelot:** yeah yeah I promise

 **Keef Fire Lord:** ugh fine

 **Lancelot:** :DDDDD

 **Keef Fire Lord** changed his name to **Lance Is An Ass**

 **Lance Is An Ass:** meet me at my locker :)

 **Lancelot:** worst

 **Lancelot:** soulmate

 **Lancelot:** ever

Lance stepped out of Hunk's car once it had come to a stop in the student parking lot, sliding his backpack back on. Keith had started coming to Lance's house more but Lance couldn't bring himself to tell him to stop. To be honest, he wasn't sure he wanted him to. It was nice and...quiet. They laid in the dark, listening to the air conditioner come on or the crickets outside his window. They would whisper about fears, expectations, and boundaries, the world being shut out under the cheap light of plastic candles.

Sometimes Keith would stay for a small amount of time, an hour or so, and sometimes he would stay longer, falling asleep beside Lance and not leaving until 1 AM, but he never stayed all night. Lance would always feel the weight on his bed shift and his window being shut after the pitter-patter of footsteps. He would always wake up and ignore the pestering feeling of disappointment. A part of him wanted to wake up and see Keith's morning bedhead, his body spread on Lance's sheets. But that was a part that Lance wouldn't admit to anyone who asked, knowing the sinking crush was hitting the bottom of his stomach. Unlike most would feel when someone they like is in their bed, Lance didn't feel an ounce of lust. The sexual desire was replaced with the protective heavy weight on his heart, praying the dip in his bed of another person's weight would never disappear. 

Lance ran his hands through his hair, aware of the feelings that had been growing rapidly. Of course, he had always wanted Keith. The first day he laid eyes on him, he was filled with the warmest feeling. He hadn't wanted to kiss the guy right on sight but it was a feeling that was so foreign and light to Lance that he knew it had to be the ability to love. The guy was his soulmate, after all. He couldn't help but feel attracted to his like a magnet but his feelings had become more powerful. He knew he was being clingy but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

He opened the school doors, Hunk and Pidge following him as he made a beeline straight for Keith's locker. He saw the boy shoving books into his locker, constantly brushing his bangs out of his face. Nyma was leaning on the locker on his right side, her body covered by the door. Lance skipped to him, taking pride in the way Nyma's eyes narrowed when she saw him. 

"Hey, Keith~", Keith jumped a little, blinking at him before smirking.

"Hey, ass."

"You wound me.", Lance did a fake dramatic sigh, holding his heart before smirking and holding out the red hoodie. His eye's shifted from Keith to Nyma and she gave him a confused glance, gazing at the article of clothing. "Here is your hoodie. Sorry, we were too... _busy_ to for you to grab it on your way out.".

Lance leaned down to Keith, their nose's almost touching and breaths twisting around each other's, before licking his lips slightly. " _My bad._ " He looked at Nyma with one eye, satisfied to see her stiffen and her eyes blown wide. Keith, frustratingly oblivious, went along but his face was full of blush. He took a step back and held his hoodie to his chest.

"It's fine! It was nice anyway."

Pidge bounced over by them from her locker along with Hunk before looking at the scene before her: A tomato Keith, a devilish Lance, and a pissed Nyma. 

"Um, Did I miss something?"

"Nope.", Lance popped, putting his hands in his pockets.

Hunk shrugged and slapped a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Are you coming with us for spring break to California?"

Keith looked from Hunk to Lance. "California trip?"

"Shit, I forgot to tell you. Hunk and Pidge have a meeting every year in California for spring break. Shiro and Allura usually take us along with Pidge's older brother Matt since Shiro is super close with Pidge's family.  They have been doing this since middle school and my mama lets me go with them. It took some convincing but she loves Allura and trusts Hunk with her life so I've been going since. We were going to invite you to go with us this year."

Keith pondered the thought before smiling innocently. "I don't know why my mom would feel about it but it is for my safety. Bad things could happen if I don't go. We could get hurt.", He smirked at Lance's false innocence in a nod. 

"Of course."

Keith smiled. "I would love-"

"Wait! Keith!", Nyma jumped from silence and pulled on his arm. "We were supposed to spend spring break together! We had plans to practice and have fun with Rolo next week.", She pouted and Keith tensed

"Shit I forgot. In all reality, though, I don't know what will happen if Lance is too far from me for a whole week."

"You guys were apart most of you life.", Nyma folded her arms and huffed. 

"But we hadn't met each other then. Now that we have, it's different."

Lance nodded along with Pidge and Hunk.

"Then... I'll go with you!"

"What?!", The trio said in unison.

"We can't afford another person!", Pidge explained in a rush.

"And...uh- we don't have room in the car for more!", Hunk forced out.

"Not to mention we only have enough room for Keith in the hotels.", Lance said, folding his arms.

"My mom goes to Los Angeles every spring break but I never go with her. None of our family does, I guess I'll catch a ride this year. "

"But- we are going to Anaheim this year so that won't work...sorry.", Lance glared at her.

"That's fine. I'm 18. Legally an adult. I'll get my own hotel in Anaheim. My parents are loaded, they'll pay for it easily."

"I uh-"

"I'll invite Rolo too! This works out wonderfully!", Nyma took out her phone and texted him, smiling at Keith.

Keith shrugged. "Well, that worked out conveniently. You guys don't mind, right? We can spend a few days with my friends and the rest of you guys."

Lance looked at Hunk and Pidge's alarmed look to Nyma's fake smiled and down at Keith. He smiled hopefully at Lance, his eyes glowing with the light reflected off of them.

"The more the merrier.", Lance forced out, daring to smile. Hunk and Pidge deflated, Nyma stood taller, and Keith beamed at him. 

This was going to suck.

 

* * *

 

 

 Keith shoved some clothes in his suitcase, half of them recommended by Lance as he said to have a pair of formal gear, a bathing suit, and some casual wear for hot weather. They were only going to be gone for 5 full days, leaving on Sunday and coming back on Saturday morning, so Keith wasn't too worried about under-packing. He zipped it shut after throwing in his charge and a pair of extra shoes. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_2 new message ( **Blonde Beauty** & **SPRINGBREAK** )_

Keith swiped onto Nyma's message first, leaning against his bed.

 

 **Blonde Beauty** **:** My Mom, Me, and Roloare heading out on Monday. You guys are leaving tonight right?

 **Lance Is An Ass:** yeah, in a few hours actually

 **Blonde Beauty:** k ill see u there later then keef

 **Blonde Beauty** **:** also ur name is accurate but I liked my name better

 

Keith chuckled and exited out of their messages and into Lance's.

 

 _**Lancelot**_ _added_ _**Lance Is An Ass**  _ _to_ _**SpringbrEAK!1!** _

 

 **Lance** **lot:** _You ReAdY tO pARTY_

 **Hunk the Hunk:**  Hi Keith :D

 **Lance Is An Ass:** hi Hunk :)

 **Lance Is An Ass** : what is this

 **Lancelot:** Spring break chat!

 **Lancelot:** everyone say hi

 **Pudgy:** Hi Keith

 **Painted Lady:** Hello Keith! It's Allura

 **Lance Is An Ass:** hi Mrs. Shirogane

 **Painted Lady:** Allura outside of school, dear ;)

 **Daddy:** Hi Keith, Nice to talk to you again

 **Lance Is An Ass:** uuhhhhhhh

 **Pudgy:** AHHAHHAHA SHIRO

 **Daddy:**???

 **Painted Lady:** your name, dear.

 **Daddy:** oh

 **Daddy:** OH

 _ **Daddy**  _ _changed his name to **Team Dad.**_

 **Lancelot:** ahahahHAHAHHA

 **Team Dad:** I forgot Lance changed my name. It's me Shiro, Keith. We met at the hospital

 **Lance Is an Ass:** I remember

 **Team Dad:** I like your name, though. :)

 **Lance Is An Ass:** So do I

 **Lancelot:** mean.

 **Pudgy:** I like it a lot too.

 **Lancelot:** DDDD:

 **Hunk the Hunk:** I don't think you are an ass Lance

 **Lancelot:** I love you hunk #bless 

 **Hunk the Hunk:** <3

 **Lancelot:** <3

 **Lancelot:** ANYWAY Keith ARE U COMING SOON

 **Lance Is An Ass:** I will be there in like 15 minutes

 **Lancelot:** yay!

 **Lancelot:** see you then m8

 **Pudgy:** soulm8

 **Eat A Fucking Sandwich:** good one Pidge, real smart.

 **Pudgy:** go choke on a pack of peas Matt

 **Eat a Fucking Sandwich:** <3

 **Pudgy:** <3

 **Lance Is An Ass:** um, hi?

 **Eat a Fucking Sandwich:** who r u

 **Pudgy:** that's Keith

 **Eat a Fucking Sandwich:** Lance's boyfriend?

 **Lance Is An Ass:** whaT

 **Hunk the Hunk:** lance choked on his Capri sun

 **Pudgy:** oooh save me one!

 **Pudgy:** and yeah that's him

 **Lancelot:** asdfghjkl

 **Eat a Fucking Sandwich:** cool. I'm Matt, Pidge's brother. 

 **Lance Is An Ass:** r u the Mia's boyfriend

 **Eat a Fucking Sandwich** : apparently until she met you "teeth"

 **Lance Is An Ass:** yeah idek

 **Eat a Fucking Sandwich:** I like ur name btw

 **Lancelot:** I h8 all of u except Hunk

 **Lance Is An Ass:** :))))

 **Lance Is An Ass:** K I gtg see you soon

 

Keith grabbed his suitcase and shrugged on his simply red hoodie, not bothering to zip it, before heading down the stairs. He had already spoken to his...mom about the trip briefly. She didn't seem like she wanted him to go but nodded anyway. He grabbed his keys and opened the door.

"Be safe."

Keith stiffened, his heart clenched in his chest. He didn't look back at his mother, keeping his grip tight on the door knob handle. He felt his throat go dry before croaking out a response.

"You too. I'll see you on Saturday."

He closed the door, not letting her reply although he didn't think she would anyway. He let out a sigh and pushed down the guilt that rested in his stomach before walking to his motorbike.

* * *

 

"WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP! ROAD TRIP!", Lance danced outside Hunk's van. 

"Alright, All of our luggage is packed in the back of the Van. Who is sitting where?", Shiro closed the back of the van, walking towards the group. 

"Pidge could get in the middle because she's small-", Lance started

Pidge busted up laughing, holding her stomach. She straightened up walked next to Allura. "Allura and I are taking her car. Matt's coming with us too."

"What?! Shiro!", Lance whined as Matt winked at them next to his sister. 

"We flipped a coin. I have to go with you guys as a chaperone. So it will be Hunk and me in the front and you and Keith in the back."

"This is not fair.", Lance whined and Keith rolled his eyes walking to the back of the van to grab a book out of his bag. He opened the window to the back and unzipped a side pocket, pulling a small book out of the side. 

"Ah, _Demian_."

Keith jumped and looked to find Matt looking at the book in his hands. It was almost creepy how much they looked alike. They had the same haircut and wore the same kind of glasses except Matt's were actually real. Pidge was more fashionable than Matt on the flip side but he didn't dress badly either. He wore a navy blue polo with a pair of dark jeans and beat up sneakers. He wore headphone around his neck and Hunk told him that he never took them off. He wore a loose black beanie as well and had mentioned to the others that he was too lazy to do his hair. He was taller than Pidge of course, about an inch shorter than Keith. 

"Uh yeah? You know this book?"

"I've read it seven times."

Keith felt himself brighten. "I guess you liked it. It's one of my favorites."

"Did you know that the guy who wrote it, Hermann Hesse, published _Emil Sinclair_ as the author and remained anonymous for years until he was caught? Kind of.. _.freaky_ when you think about how much he might have wanted people to believe it was real.", A wicked smile was plastered on Matt's face.

Keith a pit drop in his stomach, suddenly aware why everyone respected this guy so much. 

"No one is here to give you the big brother talk, I mean sure El could give it but he might be scarier than me. I just wanted to warn you of your place."

"I'm not going to touch Pidge, I swear-", Keith held up both hands and Matt balanced his on his hips.

"Oh, I'm not worried about Pidge. If I thought you were going after Pidge you would be  _dead_ but she can protect herself. I know your  _Lance's_ soulmate."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Lance means a lot to me. He's family. So, If you hurt him - I will damage you. I may not be the strongest but the past can come back to haunt you and I can find it.", he smiled at Keith with a mix of friendliness and menace. 

"Uh- Yes. Sir."

"Good. Although, I like you. You're certainly interesting.", Matt put a finger on his chin and folded his arms. "If you weren't already destined, _I might have taken you for my own."_

Keith gulped under Matt's slightly seductive gaze before it disappeared with a genuine smile. 

"You'll be good for him, Kogane."

Lance walked up behind them, standing beside Matt. "We are packing into the car. Pidge wanted me to tell you.". He looked from Matt to Keith and must have seen how alarmed looked. "Um, did you scare him?"

Matt shrugged innocently before cupping a hand to Lance's ear. Keith couldn't hear what he said but he saw Lance's face go bright red and Matt pulled away before licking his lips once and walking away. 

"MATT!", Lance sputtered out through his flustered state before turning back to Keith. "We should, uh, go to the car."

* * *

 

The ride was fairly uneventful. Keith expected madness, and it  _was_ , but he couldn't help but enjoy the 5 hours of chaos. It was mostly frustrated-dad Shiro, snoring Hunk, and the-definition-of-small-bladders Lance.

Lance had stretched out and laid on Keith's lap after a while and had listened to his music, putting his feet on top of the other stuff. He wasn't asleep but had his eyes closed. Keith had felt awkward about it at first but relaxed into it and kept reading. 

By the third hour, Keith felt Lance pull lightly on his hair. He snaked his finger through the threads, letting Keith purr softly.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"You dye your hair and it's this soft?", Lance whispered, knowing their secret. "What do you use?"

"Not much to be honest.", he felt his eyes flutter shut.

Having Lance run his fingers through his hair felt really  _fucking good_.

Lance pulled back the hair behind his ears, his finger trailing the skin. He lightly pulled the hair down and Keith obliged, letting his head fall in Lance's lap. Lance cupped the top of his head, slowly petting his hair down. Keith felt his body relax and his mind slowly lulls into sleep. He wasn't sure how long they were there but it felt too soon when Lance lightly took his hand away. He didn't even think about it when he let out a whine and turned his head towards Lance. He tugged on his shirt, nuzzling his face into his stomach. 

"Nooo...feels good.", he mumbled, half awake. 

Lance blushed, although Keith couldn't see it. He was filled with warmth when he felt Lance's hands return to his head. Keith hummed but didn't shift his position, cuddling his soulmates waist. He rested and fell into sleep, drowning in the pleasure of the feeling.

Keith had always been a light sleeper so of course, he had woken up when he felt something press to the top of his head. He felt Lance's hair tickle his skin, the softness on his forehead light and hesitant. The skin moved away but Keith heard the slight smack when they released his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes after Lance had kissed his forehead and saw his lips curve up in a smile. 

"Wake up, Mullet. We are here."

Keith rubbed his eyes and stood up. Lance let out a laugh and Hunk turned around from the front with a chuckle.

"Keith you're hair is kind up...", He made a gesture upwards as Keith slipped into reality. He rolled his eyes and pushed his hair down only to see it flick back up. He felt something light drop on his head, surprised to see Lance had dropped his black NASA snapback.

Keith fixed it and turned to Lance with a smirk. "Thanks. Sorry for probably drooling on you. I tend to fall asleep in cars."

Lance smirked back, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Don't worry 'bout it. You looked cute."

"Gross.", Pidge joined in, smiling when Keith jumped at the sound of her voice. She was helping take out the luggage from the back of the van with Matt at her side.

"I think it grossly adorable.", He said, smirking at Keith who was red with blush.

"Hopeless Romantic.", Pidge glared.

"Grumpy Gremlin."

"Shitface."

"Gnome."

"Love you.", Pidge walked away from the car, a green backpack on her shoulders.

"Love you more!", Matt shouted. 

Keith looked between them, confused at the exchange before turning back to Lance. He opened the door stepping out and gesturing for Keith to follow. The whole crew stood in front both cars, outside a hotel.

"Morning sunshine.", Shiro smiled as Keith grumbled. "So room plans, Allura?"

"We got two rooms, each with two queen sized beds. Shiro, Matt, and Pidge with be sharing a room with me."

"Is it me and Matt sharing a bed?", Pidge punched her brother in the arm. 

"Unless you want to share with me? If that's more comfortable."

"No, that's okay. Matt and I used to have sleepovers at our grandma's all the time so we are used to this."

"Okay, good.", Allura smiled.

"The obnoxious teenage boys will all be together. Lance, Keith, and Hunk will share a room. Hunk is the chaperone for you. You'll have to figure sleeping situations since there are two beds but I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Keep your hands to yourself,  _Lance._ ", Matt chirped. 

" _Watch it_ , Matt.", Lance sputtered. 

Shiro laughed, placing an arm on Matt's shoulder before holding a fist bump out for him with the other arm. "Me and the toughest dude on the planet: Matt, will take the luggage while you get us checked in.", he said as Matt returned the gesture.

They each grabbed a few bags and Keith swore he saw a hint of something soft in Matt's eyes.

* * *

After getting checked in, they each started settling into each room. Lance finished brushing his teeth and walked out of the bathroom to find Keith pulling on a black baggy tee, seeing a strip of his stomach before he slid it down all the way. He gulped and looked down at himself.He already had on some sweat pants from the road trip so he didn't bother to change them. Hunk came out, brushing his teeth before muttering something out. 

"So what's 'he pwan for 'he bebs?", he tried to say through the toothpaste. (So what's the plan for the beds?")

"Rock-paper-scissors? Losers share a bed.", Lance suggested and Hunk nodded, holding out his palm. Keith joined them and held out his as well"Rock-paper-scissors...SHOOT!",Lances shouted while throwing down a pair of _scissors_ as Hunk put out _a rock_. Keith huffed, looking at his own pair of _scissors_. 

"I wonm!", Hunk cheered, his toothbrush balanced in his mouth. He ran to rinse out his mouth before flopping on the queen sized bed by the door, curling up in the sheets. "Light out, dudes."

Lance looked at him with a slight blush while Keith just shrugged.

"Not like we haven't cuddle before."

Lance kept it to himself but what he thought in his head was that he Keith had never stayed all night. He couldn't help the rise of happiness as seeing Keith as the first thing in the morning. He had technically seen his bed head after the incident in the van but this was different. Lance slipped under the sheet as Keith got up to turn off the lights, the room darkening. Lance heard shuffling and felt the dip in the bed as Keith laid down. Lance turned to him, suprised but not uncomfortable when Keith nuzzled into his chest slightly. He snaked an arm around the shorter boy's waist, pulling him close.

As they pulled in sleep, Lance felt a feeling rise in him.

Hope?

Maybe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall think Matt is an intellectual but in reality he's just a gay BTS stan #army
> 
> follow me on Tumblr @spaceliterallyanything


	9. ANNOUCMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!

HEY GUYS

Long time no see, am I right?

So, I've gotten a lot of messages over the past few months asking if Im going to finish this.  The answer to that is: No I'm not.

Well not like this at least.

Im going to be rewriting the whole story!

I have a lot of reasons for this and I'm going to try to stay consistent. My reasons for this are:

1\. I went through a lot while writing this fic and started highschool so my work load doubled. Im very involved with clubs, activities, plays, and programs within the school so I was always too busy. Because of that, my writing and views changed drastically over the last year.

2\. Since season 5 came out, LOTS HAS CHANGED. We now have Lotor, Galra generals, Keith and Pidge's family, and so much more.  The fic has a lot of non-cannon elements and it bothers me

3\. When I was planning this fic, I hit a rough spot. There was so many errors and continuites that I just couldn't get around. I hated that.

4\. Im a fucking shatt stan now dudes

5\. I have a lot of new tropes and ideas I want to give a try

The new fic isnt going to be newrly as long as this one but it will be the same AU and general concept just written better. It should be up within March or April!!!

THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AT @whokilledhero FOR UPDATES AND JUNK!!!

 


	10. NEW WORK

I've done it! I've finally rewritten the very first chapter of the re-write. I will say that some of the scenes are the same as the first chapter of the original but it's going to be every different from now on. I'll try not to take as long on the next chapter. Thank you all for being patient and enjoy it!!!

 

Read it here:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016844

 

See you on the flip side!

Don't forget to follow me on Twitter @whokilledhero

 


End file.
